THE TRIP
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Kagome se mete em mais uma encrenca e seu pai resolve interná-la em um hospício. Mas há muitos segredos por trás dessa decisão, principalmente a razão que fez Naraku recrutar o exnamorado da filha para escoltá-la nessa viagem. FIC REESCRITA E MELHORADA
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRIP**

**Capitulo I – A viagem inesperada**

Em uma rodovia de Tókio um carro estacionado estava com os vidros fechados, mas havia dois jovens dentro dele.

"Kagome você está me deixando louco" Sussurrou o rapaz que estava sem camisa e o botão e zíper da calca abertos, deitado no banco carona do carro, que estava todo estendido.

"Você ainda não viu nada" Respondeu a garota sentada em cima da cintura do rapaz

Então ela saiu de cima dele e se ajoelhou no espaço entre o painel e o banco do carona, deu um sorriso malicioso e começou a acariciar o membro do rapaz por cima da cueca, que estava visivelmente excitado.

"Espere" Falou o rapaz rouco tentando parar a garota que começava a abaixar sua cueca "Quero te ver antes" Então começou a beijá-la desesperadamente, se separaram para que ele levantasse e retirasse o vestido preto curto e justo que ela estava usando

"Então Houjo?" Sorria maliciosamente "Gostou?"

"Deveríamos ter feito isso antes" Estava de boca aberta com a beleza dela "Acho que estou no paraíso"

Estavam se beijando de novo quando perceberam dois carros que estavam parando ao lado do Audi, eles se soltaram e começaram a se vestir apresados principalmente porque notaram que eram duas viaturas.

Rapidamente um policial saiu do carro e caminhou ate o carro dos jovens e bateu no vidro, não obtendo resposta falou alto.

"Saiam com as mãos para cima"

"O-o que vamos fazer?" Falou o Houjo que estava apavorado

"Não o ouviu?" Kagome falou naturalmente "Vamos sair do carro"

O policial então repetiu mais uma vez a frase e depois de alguns segundos os jovens saíram vestidos, mas desarrumados, Houjo suava frio e Kagome estava com uma expressão indiferente no rosto.

"Posso ajudá-lo senhor policial?" Kagome tomou a iniciativa ao notar que o rapaz estava espantado demais para fazer alguma coisa.

"Ora-ora se não é a Srta Higurashi outra vez" Falou o policial sorrindo ironicamente "Ficou com saudades da delegacia?"

"Co-como assim Kagome?" Houjo perguntou pasmo com o que o policial dissera da garota que ele estava ficando.

Kagome ignorou o que Houjo falou e foi andando sedutoramente até o policial, parou de frente dele com os seus corpos quase colados, então ficou na ponta dos pés e começou a sussurrar no ouvido do policial.

"Acho que foi você que sentiu a minha falta" Estava com uma voz bem rouca o que fez o homem sentir um arrepio pelo corpo, e também se controlando para não agarrar a garota que aparentemente se oferecia para ele.

"Agora chega!" Empurrou a garota que caiu sentada no chão e o olhou com uma expressão espantada para o policial "Não caiu mais nas suas investidas Srta Higurashi"

"Pois que seja" se levantou e bateu na roupa tentando tirar a terra

"Oficial Kinoshita" Um policial se apresentou para o outro policial "Algeme os dois e coloquem dentro da viatura" Deu um sorriso malicioso para a garota que o olhava com raiva estampada nos olhos "Acho que devemos interrogá-la Srta Higurashi depois chamaremos o seu pai"

"Deve ser ótimo me prender, oficial Musó" Falou ironicamente enquanto a encaminhava para a viatura já algema "Meu pai sempre paga gordos subornos para me soltarem sem que eu seja fichada"

"Não é só por isso Srta" Sorriu de novo "Temos que continuar o que começamos no nosso último encontro" aproveitou a garota já algemada.

"Você me dá nojo" Ela cuspiu em seu rosto, mas se surpreendeu quando ele a pegou pelos cabelos e puxou a sua cabeça para trás

"Não era isso que você falou quando estávamos sozinhos" Soltou a garota e a jogou para dentro da viatura.

"Pode fazer esse espetáculo na frente dos seus coleguinhas" Kagome sorriu para ele "Não estou nem um pouco intimidada"

"Veremos" Sorriu maldosamente e a soltou

Saíram em seguida, Musó sempre dava um jeito de vigiar a garota no banco de trás do carro, ela o encarava muito séria, mas isso não intimidava o policial que queria vingança por ser ridicularizado por causa dessa garotinha rica e metida a rebelde.

Flashback

_Kagome estava em seu carro conversível vermelho, era madrugada e dirigia em alta velocidade, por uma Avenida de Tókio. A garota estava um pouco alcoolizada, tinha discutido com o pai naquele dia e como sempre queria espairecer, e o melhor para isso era beber, dançar em uma boate, correr com o seu vermelhinho, apelido carinhoso que ela colocou no carro. Homens ás vezes, mais para satisfazer suas necessidades carnais, já que todos aqueles que já conheceram eram um tanto fúteis e as suas companhias não iriam acrescentar nada de importante para a vida dela. Queria ser livre resumindo todos os sentimentos e desejos que essa jovem de 20 anos._

_Estava perdida em pensamentos, nem prestava muita atenção na rua, até que escutou uma sirene, um carro da polícia se aproximou do dela na corrida, queria ligar o nitro e sair arrancando fazendo os policiais comerem poeira, mas a poucos metros em um sinal vermelho um carro para respeitando o semáforo e a forçando a parar também, colocando fim nas suas chances de fuga, de repente deu um sorriso malicioso e pensou 'Ou não'_

"_Olá Sr. Policial" Deu um sorriso inocente_

_Como estava sem os documentos foi detida e levada para a delegacia. Estava em uma sala vazia esperando sentada e entediada. Até que entrou um policial já conhecido dela._

"_Srta Higurashi virou uma visitante assídua desse estabelecimento" Falou o policial que acabou de entrar, ele não usava uniforme como os outros, era um detetive do setor de narcóticos, que cismou com ela._

"_Se como é, minha vida é entediante" Arqueou um pouco o corpo para trás, como se estivesse se espreguiçando. _

_Policial engoliu em seco ao ver os trajes da garota, ela estava com uma saia jeans escuro e com o comprimento de um palmo acima dos joelhos, com tachinhas prateadas enfeitando os bolsos da frente, e uma blusa tipo regata de malha também preta e que batia um pouco acima do umbigo Como sabia que o policial era um mau caráter, pois descobriu que ele fazia alguns serviços para o seu pai, e que principalmente tinha uma enorme atração por ela, decidiu se aproveitar da situação._

"_Aí, eu pensei por que não visitar o oficial Musó" Se levantou e ficou na frente dele._

"_Isso me faz muito feliz Srta" Deu um sorriso malicioso_

_Isso fez Kagome retribuir o sorriso, ficou atrás dele e começou a massagear as suas costas de modo provocante e sussurrar no seu ouvido._

"_Estou tão carente" Fez bico "Queria tanto que um homem forte como você cuidasse de mim"_

"_Não seja por isso" A puxou e colou o seu corpo no dela "Ainda não fizeram o seu boletim de ocorrência, estavam esperando o seu pai"_

"_Acho que vai difícil" Enlaçou o pescoço dele "Vou ter que esperar todo esse tempo?"_

"_Não" Falou Musó se arrepiou com o toque de Kagome "Tenho certeza que a Srta não fez nada de grave você pode ser liberada"_

_Alguns policiais assistiam a cena curiosos, pela paredes de vidro da sala, que estavam com as persianas abertas. O oficial Musó chamou então dois deles para dentro da sala, que entraram rapidamente._

"_Vocês dois, estou liberando a Srta. Higurashi de qualquer acusação feita contra ela."_

"_Mas chefe..." Um tentou debater, mas foi impedido pelo oficial._

"_Ela tem um compromisso muito importante essa noite" Sorriu malicioso para a garota "E como eu já a isentei ela está livre"_

"_Tem certeza?" Perguntou Kagome sorrindo para ele_

"_Sim, e eu arco com as conseqüências" Olhou para os dois policiais com superioridade "Podem dizer aos outros que me responsabilizo" Os dois balançaram a cabeça em sinal de positivo._

"_Bem já que é assim" Kagome soltou de Musó tomou distancia, se espreguiçou mais uma vez e foi caminhando para a porta indiferente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas se virou bruscamente._

"_Ha, esqueci as chaves do carro" Um dos dois policiais pegou em cima da mesa e estendeu para ela "Obrigada, e para você também oficial Musó, sabe como é tenho que chegar cedo em casa, ordens do papai"_

_Ela falou isso com um pequeno sorriso, e saiu da sala, foi até o pátio onde ficavam os carros apreendidos e foi embora dirigindo o seu "vermelhinho"._

_Musó ficou paralisado observando a garota deixar a sala, tinha sido enganado, os dois policiais seguraram o riso, então se retiraram da sala e foram para o corredor, onde outros policiais já se encontravam caindo na gargalhada._

"_Ela me paga" Sussurrou Musó fechando as mãos e com o olhar furioso._

_Fim do Flashback_

Kagome estava algemada sendo conduzida pelos corredores da delegacia até uma sala deserta, quando chegou na porta, o policial Musó dispensou o outro e esperou que ele virasse o corredor, então abriu a porta e jogou Kagome dentro da sala.

"Não adianta gritar" Sorriu sarcasticamente "Essa é a sala que usamos para castigar alguns presos que saem da linha ou que não querem abrir a boca"

Ela o olhou assustada, ele pegou em seus cabelos e a levantou, depois tentou beijá-la, mas ela mordeu os seu lábio inferior. Como foi pego de surpresa sua reação de soltá-la e de colocar a mão na boca, mas quando se deu conta era tarde Kagome estava segurando a cadeira de ferro que estava sentada e jogou no policial, depois abriu a porta, que para a sua sorte estava aberta e saiu correndo pelo corredor, mas policiais a seguraram a impedindo de correr, quando foram na sala e viram o policial Musó caído, a colocaram em uma cela comum.

Ela ficou por uma hora esperando por alguém para soltá-la até que abriram a cela.

"Já não era tempo" Falou se levantando para sair, mas foi impedida, pois uma pessoa entrou na cela e o policial a trancou com os dois dentro.

"Quando você vai parar de me dar trabalho?" Falou um homem alto de cabelos compridos ondulados e negros, seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos, era muito bonito e atraente, estava vestindo um terno azul-marinho, estava irritado "Agora até agrediu um policial"

"Oi papai" Falou sarcasticamente "Acho que você poderia fingir estar preocupado comigo e perguntar como estou"

"Não tenho tempo para sentimentalismo" Encarou a garota

"Ele tentou me estuprar" falou séria

"Tem provas?" Continuou frio

"Na - não"

"Era o que eu temia" Suspirou "E o resto?"

"Que resto?"

"Atentado ao pudor" Passou as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente "Estava transando dentro de um carro em via publica"

"Venha me dizer que o senhor não gosta de fazer coisas diferentes?" Sorriu sarcasticamente

"E as drogas que foram encontradas?" Ignorou o comentário da filha

"Drogas?" Falou surpresa "Mas eu já disse que não uso drogas"

"Kagome você já foi presa cinco vezes sendo que três delas estava drogada"

"Ninguém fez algum exame em mim para detectar que eu estou drogada"

"Não interessa" Se irritou mais com a garota e a segurou pelos ombros de forma bruta "Nós temos um nome a selar"

"Não me importo com isso" Virou a cara para ele

"Eu acabei de conversar com o delegado e com psiquiatra" Respirou fundo e soltou a garota "Falaram que você é uma ameaça aos outros e a você mesma"

"Eu não sou louca" Falou

"Lamento" Falou tristemente "Não podia imaginar que você também sofresse da doença de sua mãe e de seu avô"

"EU NÃO SOU LOUCA" Começou a gritar

"Kagome eu só quero te ajudar" Tentou se aproximar e passar a mão no rosto dela para acalmá-la

"Fique longe de mim" Chegou para trás à medida que ele se aproxima "Você deveria acreditar em mim"

"É para o seu bem" Segurou o braço dela "Não quero te ver no mesmo estado da sua mãe e do seu avô" A abraçou "Vamos te proteger querida"

"ME LARGA" O empurrou "EU NÃO SOU LOUCA" Continuou gritando

Policiais correram para ver o que estava acontecendo na cela, três entraram e dois deles seguraram Kagome que gritava e se debatia, o outro foi ver se seu pai estava bem. De repente entrou mais dois homens, vestidos de branco, um deles segurava uma seringa, foi até Kagome e com o auxílio dos outros policiais, aplicou a injeção no braço da garota, que foi ficando calma e tombou o corpo desmaiada minutos antes. Depois levaram a garota dopada em uma maca até a ambulância parada na porta da delegacia.

"Lamento Sr Naraku" Falou o delegado colocando a mão no ombro do pai de Kagome que olhava toda a movimentação

"Isso é um mal de família" Falou de cabeça baixa "Minha esposa se matou e meu sogro morreu em um asilo psiquiátrico"

"Entendo" Deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele para animá-lo "Realmente o senhor está fazendo certo em interná-la, ela está perdendo a noção do que é certo e errado, criando muitos problemas"

"O senhor não sabe o quanto é difícil, ver a minha única filha assim" Falou

O delegado se despediu e entrou na delegacia, Naraku foi caminhando até sua limusine que estava perto da ambulância e entrou nela depois que o chofer abriu a porta.

"Está acontecendo tudo como planejei" Falou para si mesmo sorridente.

TRIMMMMMTRIMMMMMMM

"Que horas são?" Perguntou sonolento olhando o despertador "Estou atrasado"

Inuyasha pulou da cama e correu para tomar um banho, depois foi até o guarda-roupa pegou um terno grafite e se vesti impecável. Foi até a cozinha e preparou uma vitamina com várias frutas, leite e cereais, e a tomou, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu do seu apartamento.

Ele era um hanyou ou meio-yocai, tinha uma vasta cabeleira comprida de cor prateada, olhos cor de âmbar, caninos salientes, unhas afiadas parecidas com garras, e orelhas caninhas brancas e felpudas no topo da cabeça. Apesar dessas características de yocai ele tinha o rosto muito bonito, um corpo que arrancava suspiros das mulheres. Estava com vinte e três anos, há um ano havia se formado na faculdade de administração e há três anos trabalha na Shikon no Tama Corporation, começou como estagiário e depois de formado havia sido efetivado.

Entrou com seu carro, um palio 1.0 preto, que comprou com muito esforço após terminar a faculdade, o apartamento também é seu, mas foi uma herança deixada por sua mãe.

Seguiu pelas ruas de Tókio e parou em um prédio de apartamentos, onde uma linda moça o estava esperando, com a cara de poucos amigos. Era Kikyou sua noiva, tinha a pele pálida, cabelos negros lisos e longos presos em rabo de cavalo baixo e estava vestindo uma sai tailleur marrom, e sapatos Chanel.

"Como você demorou" Falou Kikyou entrando no carro

"Bom dia querida" Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da garota "Está linda"

"Elogios não vão nos salvar de chegar atrasados na empresa" Falou indiferente ao noivo

"Eu sei" Sorriu para ela "Mas o que há demais em elogiar a minha noiva?'

Kikyou deu um pequeno sorriso para o noivo e continuaram o percurso em silencio, trabalhavam juntos na Shikon só que ela era secretária do atual presidente. Se conheceram lá não demoraram e estavam namorando, noivaram após a formatura de Inuyasha depois de muita insistência dele.

"Estive pensando" Inuyasha quebrando o silencio "Que tal marcamos a data do casamento?"

"Eu já te disse que só depois que você for promovido" Respondeu fria

"Sei que não somos ricos" Deu uma pausa "Mas com os nossos salários dá para vivermos confortavelmente"

Kikyou deu uma gargalhada.

"Eu não quero viver confortavelmente, me preocupando com as contas no final do mês"

"Kikyou eu entrei como estagiário e apesar de não gostar tenho um emprego fixo" Inuyasha sorria tentando ser convincente para ela "Talvez reconheçam o meu trabalho e eu passe a ser um diretor"

"Como você é simplório Inuyasha" Falou sarcasticamente "Se ficar no encalço do Sr. Naraku poderá chegar à vice-presidência"

"Ele deveria ocupar a vice-presidência enquanto a filha dele ocupa a presidência"

"Aquela desajustada?" Kikyou deu mais uma vez uma gargalhada debochada "O Sr. Naraku nunca entregaria a e,presa nas mãos daquela louca"

Inuyasha ficou calado, essa conversa já o estava deixando cansado, não se lembrava quando a sua doce Kikyou tinha se tornado nessa mulher gananciosa e interesseira, talvez ele sempre fosse e só agora ele percebera isso.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento da empresa, um grande pátio, mais uma vez Kikyou reclamou, os carros dos funcionários mais simples ficavam no sol, enquanto os dos diretores e outros cargos mais altos, iam para o subsolo.

Uma grande indústria alimentícia, seu nome era Higurashi Corporation, dono da marca Hunger-Fast, uma marca que começou com o Sr. Okita Higurashi, numa pequena fábrica de biscoitos e se transformou em uma mina de ouro, em cada casa do Japão há pelo menos dois produtos da marca.

Naraku Onigumo era o braço de Okita, com isso não foi espanto que ele se casasse com a filha única do dono da empresa Megume Higurashi. Tiveram uma filha Kagome Higurashi.

Mas a história da família Higurashi não foi feita somente de flores, há dois anos Megume se suicidou, o Sr. Okita não suportando a dor de perder a filha surtou, e morreu em um hospital psiquiátrico, e Kagome a herdeira do império tem tido repetidos problemas com a policia, depressão, drogas.

Naraku é então o único indicado para comandar a empresa.

Inuyasha se formou em administração de empresas fazia um ano, a sua monografia foi sobre a Higurashi Corporation, tinha muitas idéias, para colocar em prática.

Ele detesta o que faz assessor do presidente Naraku, cargo efetivo que conseguiu graças a Kikyou, que de recepcionista se tornou secretária dele, e tinha muito prestígio o que deixava Inuyasha cheio de ciúmes.

Kikyou entrou na sala de se chefe e se encostou na mesa desse, fazendo uma pose sensual, era apaixonada por Naraku, mas tinha uma atração por Inuyasha com quem irá se casar. Sabia que o outro não tinha em seus planos desposar outra mulher, e nem precisava, era rico, um homem maduro, atraente e bonito, e é claro viúvo, uma coisa que atraia muito as mulheres.

De repente a porta da grande sala se abriu e Naraku entrou por ela, sendo seguido por Kagura, uma mulher alta, com as feições delicadas, mas escondidas por uma maquiagem pesada, tinha os cabelos negros presos em um coque, e se vestia com um conjunto de calça e blazer. Era muito bonita, e também compartilhava o título de amante com Kikyou, mas ao contrário da rival, não tinha sentimentos, era só sexo e queria subir na vida mais rápido.

A presença da outra mulher fez Kikyou fazer uma careta, o que não passou despercebida por Kagura, que sorriu de forma debochada.

"Kikyou, estava mesmo precisando falar com você" Naraku, estava com um terno preto e com uma gravata escura, tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto "Quando Inuyasha chegar, o avise que eu preciso falar com ele"

"Bom dia, Sr. Naraku" Kikyou sorriu "Ele já chegou, vou chamá-lo" Saiu da sala, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos para Kagura ao passar por ela.

"Tonta" Falou à mulher que ainda se fazia presente na sala depois que a outra se retirou

"Eu não diria isso Kagura" Naraku finalmente se sentou em sua mesa, de um modo como se estivesse se espreguiçando, fechou os olhos e deu um gemido de desconforto "Ela tem sido uma ótima funcionária" Falou sarcasticamente

"Então por que não conta toda a sua trama para ela?" Kagura sentou na frente dele e lha lançou um olhar desafiador "Compartilhe com ela todas as suas idéias"

"Ao contrário de você" Ele continuou sarcástico "Acho que ela ainda tem um censo de justiça"

"E o seu plano já estudou as falhas?" Kagura mudou de assunto

"Sim, mas contratei os melhores" Fechou os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos para ajeitá-los "Não haverá vestígios"

"Nunca conheci uma pessoa tão baixa como você" Sorria como ele "Não sente remorsos pela garota?"

"Deveria?" pegou uma foto de Kagome que ficava em um porta-retrato no sua mesa "Me usaram e acham que agora podem me jogar fora, patéticos"

"Você tem certeza que ela não suspeita de nada?" O encarou séria "Que o velho não teve tempo de lhe revelar alguma coisa ou entregar algum documento"

"É por isso que estou executando o plano agora" Respondeu dando de ombros

"Mas eu não entendo" Kagura o olhava intrigada "Por que ele?"

"Digamos que seja um presente de despedida para a minha amada filha" Sorriu

Minutos depois Kikyou voltou acompanhada pelo noivo Inuyasha, esse apenas deu um bom dia seco, para os dois presentes na sala, e se sentou a convite do patrão.

"Tenho um trabalho para você" Começou Naraku "É de estrema responsabilidade"

"Fale logo Naraku" Respondeu o hanyou rispidamente o que fez Kikyou lhe lançar um olhar desaprovador

"Vou ignorar o tom da sua voz" Suspirou impaciente "Quero que leve a minha filha para Wakkanai"

"..." O olhou espantado

"Infelizmente minha filha tem apresentado sintomas da mesma doença que consumiu minha esposa e meu sogro" Abaixou a cabeça de forma triste "Mas não vou permitir que a minha maior riqueza sofra como eles"

"Mas por que Wakkanai?" Perguntou ainda surpreso com o trabalho

"Kagome tem problemas psiquiátricos, e há um ótimo hospital especializado nessa cidade"

"Aqui também há" Inuyasha falou desconfiado

"Tenho que preservar minha filha e o nome da empresa" Encarou o hanyou "Quando Kagome melhorar ela assumirá os negócios da empresa, como isso poderá acontecer se todos souberem de sua doença?"

"O avião parti quando?" Perguntou mas seu pensamento estava longe 'Uma viagem com a Kagome' pensou

"Não irão de carro" Respondeu simplesmente

"De carro? Perdeu a noção?" Se não sabia se iria suportar ficar todo esse tempo com ela

"Não, mas só tenho essa solução e estou confiando a segurança de minha filha para você"

"Ele aceita" Kikyou que até agora estava calada resolveu se pronunciar "Inuyasha o Sr. Naraku está dando essa oportunidade" Falou depois encarando o namorado

"Você será muito bem recompensado" Naraku

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça por um instante e depois a levantou encarando as três figuras que esperavam a resposta dele impacientes. Suspirou mais uma vez, estava encurralado.

O hanyou havia chegado na mansão Higurashi fazia meia-hora, estava dentro do carro, que foi estacionado em frente da porta dos fundos, como haviam pedido. Ligou o som, mas isso não o relaxou, então ficou xingando baixinho e golpeando o volante de leve com a cabeça.

"Espero que a Kikyou reconheça o esforço que eu estou fazendo por ela". Falou mas sabia que tinha aceitado só para ter mais uma chance de saber os motivos dela.

Com a sua audição apurada, escutou a porta sendo aberta, nela passou primeiro um yocai grande e forte vestido de branco com uma garota desacordada nos braços, logo depois, saiu Naraku com um humano franzino também vestido de branco e carregando uma maleta preta, e por fim dois idosos, uma senhora que chorava muito e enxugava as suas lágrimas em um lenço branco, e um senhor que carregava uma mala, de tamanho médio, os dois vestidos com uniforme de copeiro, deviam ser empregados da casa.

Inuyasha saiu do carro para falar com Naraku, estava assustado com o estado da garota, que o enfermeiro colocava sentada no banco carona do seu carro.

"Demoramos porque Kagome apresentou certa resistência" Naraku falou ao se aproximar

"O que vocês fizeram com ela?" Inuyasha não disfarçou a sua indignação, o que só aumentou ao ver que a garota tinha suas mãos pressas por algemas

"Minha menina" Chorou a senhora acariciando o rosto de Kagome

"Tivemos que dopá-la" Naraku respondeu olhando desaprovador para a mulher "As algemas são só por segurança" Entregou as chaves das algemas para o hanyou, que colocou no bolso de sua calça

"Estes são os calmantes preparados na seringa" O médico entregou um estojo de aço inox para Inuyasha "Uma dose vai fazer com que ela durma durante horas"

Mesmo desaprovando ele pegou e guardou no porta luvas do carro, depois que o idoso colocou a mala da garota no banco de trás do carro e Naraku dar um beijo no rosto da filha, seguiu viagem.

Depois de dez minutos que saíram da casa, Inuyasha olhou para a garota que parecia um anjo dormindo calmamente e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ela não mudou nada" Sussurrou.

**OI!**

**Estou voltando a escrever nesse site e resolvi melhorar essa fic, que é uma das minhas preferidas, e na época em que postei, ela foi bem aceita.**

**Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando.**

**Para quem não sabe Tókio fica quase no centro do Japão, e Wakkanai fica na divisa com a China (me corrijam se eu estiver errada), pesquisei em um mapa antes disso. Apesar de Japão ser um país pequeno façam de conta que o tempo normal da viagem seria uns três dias, mas como vai acontecer uns imprevistos e demorar mais. **

**Bjs **

**Mari-bell**


	2. Entra em cena Sango

**The Trip**

**Capítulo II – Entra em cena Sango**

Uma garota tomava banho, escutando uma música dançante, cantava a letra e mexia um pouco o corpo acompanhando o ritmo e se deliciando com a água do chuveiro que escorria pelo seu corpo.

Trimmmm Trimmmmmmmmmmm Trimmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Droga!" - Xingou, desligando o chuveiro rápido, saiu do boxe e se enrolou na toalha de banho, que ficava costumeiramente pendurada na parede.

"Espero que seja importante" - Falava ao andar em direção a sua mesinha de cabeceira onde ficava o telefone mais próximo.

"Alô" - Disse finalmente atendendo a ligação.

"Sango" - Escutou o seu nome ser pronunciado em meio ao choro. "Levaram a Kagome"

"Sra. Kaede? Mas para onde?" - Sango estava ficando aflita, realmente o telefonema era importante.

"A levaram para uma clínica psiquiátrica" - Sua Fala quase falhou, pois não conseguia conter as lágrimas "A minha menina não é louca, Sango"

"Eu sei disso, Sra. Kaede, a Kagome é a minha prima, minha melhor amiga"

"Traga ela de volta, por favor,"

"Sim" - Respondeu tentando acalmar a senhora que podia ter um ataque a qualquer momento "Eu, eu a trarei de volta".

Desligou o telefone e fechou o punho bem apertado mostrando raiva e descontentamento.

"Maldito Naraku"

Sango era uma garota de vinte e um anos, estava no oitavo semestre do curso de direito. Foi criada como neta por Okita Higurashi, uma vez que depois da morte prematura de seus avós, em um acidente de avião, o patriarca da família começou a criar seu pai, lhe dando as mesmas regalias que dava para sua filha legítima, Megume. Com Sango não foi diferente, o senhor a considerava como a neta mais velha, estudou nas melhores escolas, presentes caros, viagens. Kagome sempre foi a sua melhor amiga, desde bebês estavam sempre juntas, até que quando Kagome completou 12 anos foi obrigada a morar nos EUA, elas só passaram a se encontrar nas férias.

O pai de Sango não quis ser adotado por Okita, queria preservar o nome de sua família, o senhor não fez muitas objeções uma vez que ele era muito amigo dos avós de Sango. Então para não deixá-lo sem herança, lhe deu a liderança das sua fábricas na China. A garota escolheu ficar no Japão e morar na mansão Higurashi, quando seus pais foram embora.

Após a morte de sua tia Megume, resolveu se mudar foi uma decisão difícil, pois não queria deixar seu avô e sua prima, que sofria com a perda da mãe e a indiferença do pai Naraku. Mas nunca gostou do seu tio, sempre sentia uma energia negativa vindo dele.

Sango tinha o corpo atlético, sua pele era levemente bronzeada, seus cabelos eram castanhos como seus olhos e ultrapassavam o meio das costas. Adorava nadar e fazer corridas, apesar dos apertos na faculdade e trabalho.

Pegou o telefone sem fio de novo e ligou, esperou até a ligação cair na secretária eletrônica. Depois com raiva desligou e jogou em cima da sua cama.

Passaram-se uns trinta minutos e Sango já estava em seu carro o dirigindo pelas agitadas ruas de Tókio, ignorando as leis de segurança do trânsito, pegou o celular e fez outra ligação, para o mesmo número de antes e teve o mesmo resultado, secretária eletrônica.

"Ele só pode estar em um lugar" Falou para si mesma já irritada.

Estacionou o carro em frente a uma academia de ginástica no centro da cidade e saiu rapidamente entrando no local, passou pela porta de vidro que ficava na entrada e logo avistou o ser que estava procurando, na recepção cercado por quatro garotas vestidas com minúsculos shorts e tops de malhar. Respirou fundo e fez uma cara de poucos amigos, caminhando em direção a recepção.

"É sério estou vendo muita sorte em seu futuro" Falou um rapaz que segurava a mão de uma das quatro jovens que conversavam com ele na recepção.

"Vou casar com um cara rico?" perguntou a garota, empolgada.

"Eu ainda não sou rico, mas se você quiser ter um..." Falava sem largar a mão da garota e a encarando com uma cara galanteadora, mas se calou quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

"Acabou o horário de recreio" Sango estava atrás do rapaz de braços cruzados e muito irritada.

"San- sangozinha" Largou a mão da garota e se virou com algumas gotas de suor no rosto.

"Agora eu sei como conseguiram levar a K-chan sem eu ficar sabendo" Encarava o rapaz" Não mandei você ficar de olho no meu tio?"

"Como? A Kagome?" Fez uma cara espantada.

"Naraku a mandou para um hospício" ainda estava bastante séria e sua voz saiu em um tom triste "E nós não fizemos nada"

As garotas que conversavam com Miroku, já tinham saído, ficaram só os dois amigos.

"Tem que haver um jeito" Falou Miroku.

"Mesmo que não tenha vamos trazê-la de volta" Sango falou obstinada e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde que saíram da mansão Higurashi. Inuyasha se orgulhava por sua resistência de hanyou, se fosse um humano teria que ter parado pelo menos uma vez, mas ele estava até agora dirigindo, só iria parar no próximo posto para comer alguma coisa, encher o tanque de combustível e partiriam.

Kagome continuava dormindo, seu rosto sereno, nada combinava com os comentários maldosos dos funcionários da empresa.

Finalmente avistou um posto, em seguida estacionou o carro na frente do restaurante, para que pudesse ficar de olho na garota. Almoçou e comprou algumas guloseimas, e sucos de caixinha, entrou no carro e ficou admirando a companheira de viagem, não resistiu e acariciou o rosto dela ternamente.

_FlashBack_

_Havia um mês que estava estagiando na Shikon no Tama, olhou para o relógio de pulso e deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda faltavam dez minutos para o seu horário de almoço e conseguiu terminar as tarefas da parte da manhã depressa. Só faltava entregar esses documentos no quinto andar que era o setor de contabilidade e na presidência que ficava no décimo segundo andar. _

_O elevador chegou e ao abrir as portas o hanyou cruzou o olhar com a única ocupante do recinto, uma linda jovem de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos azuis. Cumprimentaram-se com um tímido bom dia._

_Inuyasha ficou ao lado da jovem, eles ficavam lado a lado, de frente para a porta do elevador, se olhavam pelo canto dos olhos, então a garota começou a segurar o riso, e ele também, os dois faziam pequenos grunhidos, mas não tiravam os olhos um do outro._

_A porta se abriu indicando que era o andar dele, mas antes de sair ele voltou a olhá-la e lhe deu sorriso radiante, retribuído na mesma intensidade por ela._

_Depois que entregou os papeis na contabilidade, se dirigiu aos elevadores novamente para a última parte de seus afazeres da manhã, era a vez da presidência. Chegando lá passou por uma porta de vidro e parou em frente à mesa de uma mulher que aparentava ser de meia-idade que o recebeu indiferente e suspirou ao ouvir um discussão._

_Os gritos vinham de dentro da sala do vice-presidente da empresa. A porta se abriu bruscamente e a garota que estava no elevador saiu correndo pelo corredor, parecia que chorava. _

_Olhando aquela cena abismado, colocou nas mãos da secretária o papel antes que o vice-presidente saísse da sala e o perguntasse se ele escutou alguma coisa e talvez até fosse dispensado do estágio._

_Inuyasha passou pelo mesmo corredor que a garota, para mais uma vez pegar uma "carona" no elevador, só que dessa vez ia almoçar e ter uma pequena folga. Quando estava passando em frente à porta da escada de emergência, ouviu um choro abafado e graças ao seu olfato apurado sentiu o cheio de lágrimas, misturado com o cheiro da garota do elevador._

_Entrou e desceu alguns degraus até que parou atrás dela, que se encontrava sentada no meio da escada, encolhida, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos._

"_Posso te ajudar?" Falou quase sussurrando, temeroso com a resposta da garota, pois depois que se dirigiu a ela teve um lapso de consciência. 'Inuyasha vá embora, não se meta' pensou._

"_Como eu gostaria que você pudesse me ajudar" Respondeu a garota não saindo da posição que se encontrava antes._

_Sem pensar Inuyasha se aproximou bem, passou por ela e abaixou na sua frente._

"_Não deve ser tão ruim, você parecia tão feliz antes". _

_Ela levantou o rosto e ficou o encarando, cursou os lábios em um falso sorriso._

"_A casca por fora estava feliz"_

"_Você falou que eu não poderia te ajudar" Inuyasha começou a falar meio sem jeito pelo modo que a garota o encarava, era tão profundo o olhar dela e parecia que estava tentando desvendar a sua alma "Mas mesmo assim gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por você"._

"_Não precisa, estou melhor" Respondeu indiferente._

"_Olha é o meu horário de almoço, que tal fazermos um lanche no parque aqui perto, não vai resolver o seu problema, mas pelo menos vai relaxar um pouco."_

_Ela sorriu para ele e Inuyasha interpretou o ato como um sim._

"_Muito obrigada..." A garota respondeu._

"_Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho" Estendeu a mão para ela._

"_Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"._

"_Eu acho que conheço esse nome de algum lugar" Fez uma brincadeira, que arrancou um riso de Kagome._

_Fim do flashback_

"Nunca consegui te esquecer" Deu um leve beijo nos lábios da garota, mas depois balançou a cabeça negativamente e se repreendeu internamente por ter feito isso 'Ela é só a filhinha mimada do meu chefe' pensou.

Endireitou-se no banco de motorista e ligou o motor, mas não resistiu e olhou mais uma vez para a face de Kagome, era mais forte do que ele.

Mais quatro horas de viagem, Inuyasha finalmente resolveu procurar um lugar para passarem a noite, não que ele achasse que precisasse de descanso, mas para a passageira que quando acordasse reclamaria do corpo dolorido.

"Quando ela acordar" Falou baixo" Como será, o pior é que eu nem pensei nisso"

Sempre ficou imaginando como seria o reencontro dos dois, depois que ele passou a ser o asseçor de seu pai, achou que a encontraria frequentemente, mas por algum motivo, ela não passava mais na presidência. Foi muito decepcionante quando as histórias da má conduta da garota começaram a surgir.

Depois que encontrou um motel de beira de estrada, esses típicos, uma construção térrea, com uma varanda grande e várias portas, onde se inçavam os quartos e o estacionamento um pátio grande de terra.

Inuyasha pegou a chave do quarto no escritório do motel, se controlou ao máximo para não esmurrar o recepcionista que fez um comentário malicioso quando viu Kagome adormecida no carro.

Após alguns minutos o casal, como o recepcionista havia se referido a eles, estava dentro do quarto, Kagome se encontrava deitada na cama e Inuyasha estava o olhando o cardápio de uma lanchonete que fazia entregas de lanches no motel. Fez o pedido e se espantou com a velocidade com que o moto boy chegou, ficou até desconfiado com a qualidade da comida.

Verificou bem se havia algum ingrediente estragado ou mal cozido, mas não a rapidez do serviço deve ser pela falta de pedidos, então não havia nenhum na frente deles.

Comeu o seu lanche e deixou o de Kagome em cima da televisão, ia ver se conseguia acordá-la para que ela se alimentasse, mas antes ia tomar um banho, ficar apresentável.

Foi para o banheiro e depois do banho saiu do boxe, foi quando percebeu que não havia levado suas roupas, xingou baixo e enrolou uma toalha na sua cintura, sai do banheiro e foi para a sua mala.

A estava abrindo quando escutou Kagome gemendo, tinha uma expressão de medo na sua face.

"Deve estar tendo um pesadelo" Ficou com pena da garota e se aproximou dela olhou para as suas mãos e sem pensar duas vezes a libertou das algemas "Também dormindo algemada, quem não teria pesadelos.".

Ela ficou com a face mais tranqüila e Inuyasha não conteve o impulso de admirar mais uma vez o seu rosto bem de perto, se aproximou bem e quase deitou sem cima dela, mas de repente a garota abriu os olhos.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA"

Inuyasha sentiu uma dor no seu olho, e caiu para trás.

Sango estacionava o carro em frente à mansão Higurashi, estava muito irritada, saiu do carro quase correndo para entrar na residência e nem esperando Miroku que a estava acompanhando.

"Senhorita Sango" Falou o mordomo. "Não adianta me enrolar Ichiro, eu sei que Naraku está em casa".

"Sango tenha calma" Falou Miroku que tinha acabado de alcançá-la.

"Não eu quero ver o meu tio agora"

"Não foi essa educação que você teve nessa casa, querida Sango" Falou Naraku ao se aproximar deles. "Se bem que diante aos acontecimentos, suspeito da educação dada pelos Higurashi" Continuou sarcástico.

"É por isso que tirou a família toda do seu caminho?"

"Querida sobrinha, aliás, Sango, pois você é considerada da família apesar de não ter nenhum parentesco conosco" Deu de ombros. "Então vá embora que eu estou muito abalado para escutar as suas acusações".

"Abalado? Com o quê?" Sango já estava falando alto e se descontrolando, não acreditava que Naraku depois de ter praticamente destruído a família Higurashi ainda dava uma de inocente.

"Você nunca vai entender a dor de um pai em ver a sua filha doente" Fez uma expressão triste.

Sango quase acreditou no teatro que Naraku estava fazendo, ele podia ser muito convincente, mas não a enganaria.

"Me diga para onde você mandou a Kagome?" Sango tentou manter a calma.

"Não vou te dizer" Naraku a encarou. "Não quero ninguém prejudicando o tratamento de minha filha, quanto mais cedo ela melhorar, voltará para nós." Deu um suspiro pesado e depois olhou para Miroku e sorriu de maneira irônica. "Vejo Sr Takahashi que continua sempre correndo atrás de minha sobrinha, isso pode prejudicar a sua carreira, está se esquecendo que o seu pai não ficaria orgulhoso se você fosse despedido da empresa"

Miroku engoliu em seco, seu pai estava contando com ele para administrar as ações que a sua família tem na empresa dos Higurashi, eles eram um dos maiores acionistas, por isso pediu para trabalhar diretamente com Naraku. Nunca gostou dele, mas ficou demais ligado em sua filha e principalmente na sua sobrinha, por quem se apaixonou.

Como podia ser tão cínico, mas não se importava ia descobrir para onde a prima estava indo e a salvaria. Sabia que Naraku nunca foi um pai carinhoso, muito pelo contrário, sempre foi indiferente com a filha, tanto que a fazia sofrer, foi por isso que Megume a mandou para os EUA quando tinha 12 anos, a frieza do pai já estava prejudicando Kagome.

Sango saiu sem se despedir do tio, deu aceno rápido de cabeça para Kaede sua cúmplice na casa e saiu com Miroku.

"Quero que você fique de olho no Naraku" Falou para Miroku ao entrar no carro.

"Você acha que ele sabendo que sou amigo de você e Kagome vai deixar eu me aproximar?" Miroku respondeu.

"Eu não sei, mas pelo menos precisamos saber que direção temos que seguir" Suspirou Sango, não ia conseguir o paradeiro de Kagome facilmente, mas ia mover montanhas e libertar a prima dessa tortura.

Dentro da mansão Naraku lançou um olhar fulminante que fez Kaede estremecer de medo.

"Velha tola" Se aproximou a encarando. "Se continuar a se interferir nos assuntos da família vou me lembrar que passou da hora de se aposentar"

"Lamento Sr. Naraku, não era a minha intenção, só queria ajudar Kagome".

"Kagome é um assunto que só diz respeito a mim, dessa vez passa, não vou dar outra chance, estou entendido?"

"Sim senhor" Kaede respondeu de cabeça baixa, pediu permissão e se retirou da sala.

Naraku foi para a biblioteca onde se serviu de uma dose de uísque e se sentou na cadeira confortável que tanto cobiçava antigamente quando o velho Higurashi se sentava para comandar a casa, os negócios da empresa e lhe dar ordens. Essa lembrança fez o sangue de Naraku ferver, odiava ter que obedecer ao velho.

Então o seu rosto mudou para um sorriso vitorioso, hoje ele que dá as ordens, conseguiu se livrar de praticamente todos que estavam em seu caminho, só faltava um detalhe, bateu o olho em um porta-retrato na mesa que como no seu escritório da empresa havia uma foto de Kagome.

"Minha querida filha, se é para eu escolher entre o total poder sobre o patrimônio dos Higurashi ou ter você por perto como a única herdeira e eu o vice-presidente" Acariciou a foto da filha e suspirou fundo. "Eu escolho o poder, huhuhuhuhuhu" Deu uma gargalhada.

Kagome olhava para o quarto assustada, procurando algum indício que lhe mostrasse que estava em um lugar familiar. O que foi em vão, então ela olhou para o hanyou que se encontrava com uma mão tampando o olho esquerdo e uma cara que havia uma mistura de surpresa e raiva.

"Onde eu estou? Fui seqüestrada?" Falou ainda atordoada olhando para todas as direções "Você é o seqüestrador" Apontou para o hanyou.

"Feh! Ficou louca?" Inuyasha falou sem pensar, sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a mágoa nos olhos de Kagome, ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele.

"Espera aí! Eu te conheço de algum lugar!" Fez uma expressão de quem estivesse se forçando para se lembrar de algo.

"Kagome?" Se calou, pois estava desapontado, esperou tanto tempo para reencontrá-la, não havia esquecido os momentos que passaram juntos, significou muito para ele. "Você realmente não me reconhece?"

"Me desculpe é que já estive em muitos lugares e conheci muita gente" Colocou a mão na cintura. "Não espere que eu me lembre de todos, principalmente de seqüestradores, é que eu nunca fui seqüestrada."

"E quem disse que eu esperava que me reconhecesse?" Estava decepcionado e com raiva. "Só te reconheci por que trabalho na empresa da sua família" Falou dando pistas para ela 'Será que o tranqüilizante dá amnésia?' pensou

"E ouvi todas as suas proezas de garotinha mimada que só porque o papai tem dinheiro e foi criada como uma princesinha pode fazer de tudo" Continuou se levantando e sentiu que a sua raiva estava aumentando. "E eu não te seqüestrei, aliás, só estou aqui com você por uma razão maior que dinheiro".

"Há, é?" Saiu da cama e ficou em pé de frente para ele com a mão na cintura, também estava aborrecida. "Então você pode me fazer à gentileza de me dizer o que eu estou fazendo nesse maldito lugar, com um desconhecido?"

"Se bem que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece" Ela falou lembrando-se das festinhas que freqüentava "Se queria passar a noite comigo, poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor" O comentário dela o enfureceu mais 'Agora ela vai ver' pensou o hanyou

"Seu pai me mandou te levar para um hospital psiquiátrico em ---------" Deu um sorriso vitorioso. "Ele não suportou ficar perto da filha louca e queria que alguém te levasse para longe"

Kagome respirou fundo, a expressão aborrecida que marcava o seu rosto, desapareceu e ela caiu sentada na cama, agora se lembrava de tudo, a prisão, a conversa do pai, os enfermeiros a segurando e aplicando um remédio, depois se lembrou de ter acordado em casa, visto Kaede chorar e outros enfermeiros a segurando. Nunca imaginou que o pai estava falando sério, levou como se fosse mais uma ameaça entre outras que já havia feito antes.

'Louca', repetiu essa palavra em pensamento.

Será que isso estava mesmo acontecendo com ela? Não, não podia ser, sempre teve uma boa saúde, levando em conta do ambiente em que cresceu se não fosse forte, teria mesmo enlouquecido. Seus pais brigavam muito, sua mãe sempre estava em depressão, aos doze anos foi mandada para um país quase do outro lado do mundo sozinha para estudar em um colégio interno, voltou ao país de origem após o suicídio da mãe.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça e as apertou como se quisesse arrancar essas lembranças dolorosas que passaram todas na sua mente em apenas um instante.

Inuyasha estava ficando incomodado com a reação da garota na sua frente, sabia que não deveria ter falado desse jeito, mas estava muito magoado com ela, também o que ele queria? Que ela acordasse o visse na sua frente e falasse 'Inuyasha estava com muitas saudades, não deixei de pensar em você todos esses tempos' se achou um tolo.

"Vai ficar aí parada?" Ele sabia que não era certo provocar, mas a frustração não o deixava se controlar. "Além de louca ainda sofre de catalepsia?"

Kagome se levantou com muita raiva e colocou o dedo indicador bem na frente de Inuyasha.

"Nunca mais me chame de louca" Agora ele tinha conseguido atingi-la. "Se você soubesse o real significado dessa palavra nunca a falaria, ela pode destruir uma família"

"Feh" Demonstrou indiferença, mas na verdade não queria magoá-la estava se sentindo mal por sua atitude. "Uma família de pessoas que se acham superiores as demais"

"Fala isso por que não conheceu o meu avô e minha mãe" Kagome baixou a guarda por um momento, mas depois deu um sorriso sarcástico. "E eu não to a fim de contar os feitos deles para um tarado, arrogante que não vai entender nada"

"Tarado? Me respeite louca" Inuyasha bufava.

De repente Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso para ele e o mediu de cima a embaixo, aí ele entendeu os motivos das palavras dela, estava nu a toalha havia caído da cintura dele.

"Até que você não é de se jogar fora" Provocou "Tem um belo traseiro" Continuou quando ele se levantou e enrolou a toalha na cintura

"Vou me trocar e a senhorita vai ficar me esperando quietinha aqui no quarto" Falou corado pegando e roupa e fechando a porta do banheiro.

Kagome aproveitou a deixa e correu para a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada, olhou em todas as direções do quarto para tentar imaginar um lugar onde o hanyou tivesse escondido a chave. E nada, até que seus olhos ficaram parados na calça masculina que estava caída no chão 'será que ele esqueceu a chave nessa calça?' Pensou olhando para a porta do banheiro e andando cautelosa até onde se encontrava a peça masculina, mas sua expressão foi de desapontamento depois de ter se certificado que a chave não se encontrava lá.

"Hum,hum" Escutou o hanyou pigarreando parado ao lado da porta do banheiro, estava somente com uma calça de pijama, de tecido leve azul claro.

Kagome ficou admirando a figura masculina, lembranças vieram na sua mente, piscou várias vezes tentando espantar esses sentimentos, mas começou a ficar vermelha de raiva quando viu um barulho parecido com um sino vir de uma das mãos dele.

Inuyasha rodava o chaveiro no dedo indicador e a olhava vitorioso para ela.

"Procurando por isso?" Começou a balançar a chave e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Olha Inuyasha, sei que a viagem com você está muito agradável" Tentou disfarçar por ter vacilado e pronunciado o nome dele "Mas eu tenho que ir e pode deixar que eu vá para o hospital sozinha, não tem problema" Kagome falava sério tentando convencer o hanyou, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas uma gargalhada por parte dele.

'Ainda bem ele nem percebeu' Pensou e suspirou aliviada

"Você mente muito mal, acho que deveria tomar umas aulas de teatro"

"Eu tentei ser boazinha, mas a minha paciência está se esgotando com você" Avançou pronta para o ataque e se jogou em cima dele, ambos começaram a travar uma briga pela chave do quarto. Kagome o atacava com chutes, pequenos socos e mordidas, enquanto o rapaz só se defendia e ainda achava graça da atitude da garota.

Deu um empurrão nela para manter distancia e depois gargalhou.

"Você nunca irá vencer desse jeito, sou um hanyou, e portanto mais forte do que uma humana fraca e inútil"

"Não sou burra, para não perceber que você está jogando sujo" Deu um passo à frente. "Me dê, essa chave"

"Se ficar insistindo nisso vou te algemar na cama" Agora estava sério, já havia perdido a paciência.

"Não tenho medo das ameaças de ninguém, cresci escutando as do meu pai"

Inuyasha deu um suspiro pesado e avançou em cima da garota, a puxou pelos braços e a deitou na cama. Depois abaixou para pegar com uma mão, as algemas que ficaram esquecidas caídas no chão ao lado da cama, e com a outra mão imobilizava os braços de Kagome, que se debatia e gritava tentando se libertar.

Os gritos dela estavam incomodando Inuyasha por causa da sua audição apurada.

Depois que a prendeu na cama, olhou para ela e viu o olhar carregado de mágoa que ela o lançava.

"Não adianta me olhar assim" Se virou de costas para ela "Você mereceu"

Ignorando totalmente Kagome na outra cama, puxou o cobertor e se deitou, colocou fones de ouvido para o caso da garota gritar a noite toda e ligou o mp3, estava tão cansado que logo adormeceu.

**Olá!**

**As dúvidas de vocês estão começando a serem esclarecidas, muitas revelações ainda estão por vim. **

**Boas notícias!!!!!!! Estou voltando com tudo, já tenho capítulos prontos de minhas outras fics, que estavam abandonadas. Então galerinha aproveitem.**

**Obrigada L. Valliere pelo review , respondendo a sua pergunta pode se dizer que sim, mas muita água vai rolar. Essa fic eu a iniciei acho que em 2005 ou começo de 2006, e tive que abandoná-la e as minhas outras agora estou inspirada e vou terminá-la. Na época postei só os dois primeiros capítulos e foi um sucesso.**

**Espero receber mais reviews, com críticas, sugestões, isso só contribui para melhorar a fic.**

**Estou louca para ver o novo Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs Mary**


	3. Meu anjo da guarda, ou, meu carrasco

**The Trip**

**Capítulo III**

**Meu anjo da guarda, ou, meu carrasco? **

Kagome observava o teto do quarto, sabia que não adiantava gritar, isso só iria irritar o hanyou ainda mais, dessa vez resolveu acalmar os ânimos e pensar, e teria que pensar muito, ' Inuyasha, o que meu pai pretende com isso? Me castigar ainda mais? Por essa eu não esperava' pensou.

Tinha tentado disfarçar e fingido que não o conhecia, mas até quando deveria fingir? Não sabia se continuava com o joguinho, ou lhe contava a verdade 'ele vai ficar do seu lado' uma voz na sua cabeça dizia para confiar nele. Mas ela sabia que isso não era tão fácil 'Eu o magoei, mesmo obrigada, eu o magoei' pensou.

Fechou os olhos e ficou viajando em suas lembranças.

_Flashback_

_Kagome estava muito transtornada, tinha ido ao escritório do pai para pedir desculpas pela discussão que tiveram ontem de noite, mas acabaram brigando de novo. Correu para as escadas de incêndio, pois não queria que nenhum funcionário da empresa a visse nesse estado, então na sua frente apareceu o rapaz do elevador. _

_Seu primeiro impulso era lhe mandar embora, mas por alguma razão, não o fez, achava que realmente precisava de um ombro amigo._

_Meia hora depois estava ela, sentada em um banco de praça, almoçando com um estagiário da empresa, comendo um sushi que havia comprado em uma barraquinha de rua, e achando isso o máximo. Ha se seu pai a aparecesse por lá._

"– _Você parece mais alegre" Falou Inuyasha colocando o último sushi na boca._

"– _O termo seria, você parece menos triste" Apagando o sorriso" – Inuyasha..."_

"– _Me desculpe" A cortou" – Prometi que não lhe perguntaria nada, que só lhe faria companhia e parece que estraguei tudo"_

"– _Não, eu é que devo lhe pedir desculpas" Kagome o encarando" – Atrapalhei o seu almoço, é um horário que você tem para resolver suas coisas particulares e relaxar"_

"– _Eu não tinha nada para resolver, e estou relaxando, em ótima companhia" Sorriu a encarando profundamente._

_Kagome corou e ambos viraram o rosto tentando quebrar o clima._

"– _Amanhã vamos comer cachorro-quente" Falou sorrindo tentando puxar assunto, mas quando o olhou viu a cara do rapaz assustada" – O que foi Inuyasha?"_

"– _Você gosta de comer cachorro?" _

"– _Não é cachorro de verdade" Riu do rapaz" – É pão, salsicha e molho, podemos até acrescentar outras coisas"_

"– _Pensei que você era uma yocai disfarçada de garota" Suspirou" – Se eu comer isso, não vou cometer canibalismo?"_

_Kagome começou a gargalhar, Inuyasha também, estava feliz por ter feito a garota esquecer, pelo menos, por enquanto a discussão que teve com o pai._

_Já haviam um mês que eles se conheciam, e se tornaram muito amigos, aliás mais do que isso, estavam trocando beijos e carícias, se encontravam todos os dias e ficavam impacientes para chegar logo o horário de se verem. Ela já até tinha o costume de dormir na casa de Inuyasha, o seu refúgio onde ela tinha um bonito hanyou com um ombro amigo e seus gostosos beijos e carinhos que a faziam esquecer os seus problemas. É claro que isso só é possível com a ajuda de Sango prima de Kagome, que mentia para todos falando que a garota dormiu na casa dela. Dormiam abraçados curtindo um ao outro, não havia rolado nada mais íntimo pelo menos até aquele dia._

_Inuyasha estava preparando, um ramen para a sua janta, vendo uns clipes na televisão pela bancada da cozinha americana, quando sentiu o perfume de alguém muito conhecido, misturado com o odor de lágrimas. Apagou o fogo e foi logo correndo para abrir a porta. Quando a abriu Kagome correu para os braços dele._

"– _O que K-chan?" Estava assustado há muito tempo não que não a via chorando desse jeito._

"– _Inu me abraça" Ele então intensificou o abraço, depois a pegou no colo e se sentaram no sofá da sala_

_Ela continuou sentada no seu colo, e deitou à cabeça em seu peito, Inuyasha então beijou a sua cabeça, e começou a acariciar o seu cabelo e sua nuca. Ficaram assim por quase uma hora._

"– _Me desculpa por ter aparecido assim de repente" Ela falou se recompondo_

"– _Você falou que hoje não dava para nós nos encontrarmos, e como não tive aula vim direto para casa"_

"– _É que hoje" Respirou fundo e novas lágrimas começaram a brotar" – Hoje é o aniversário da minha mãe"_

"– _Eu lamento muito" Colocou a mão no queixo da garota para que ela o encarasse" – Sei como é"_

"– _A sua mãe morreu por que estava doente" Respondeu a garota controlando o choro" – A minha tirou a vida, escolheu a morte do que ficar comigo"_

"– _Mas nem por isso eu não sinto a falta da minha" Se levantou, não gostava desse lado egoísta de Kagome_

_Ela o olhou espantada, com o movimento brusco do rapaz, abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou um "me desculpe" que ele ouviu perfeitamente._

"– _Está com fome?" Falou indo para a cozinha terminar de preparar o jantar_

"– _Não" suspirou se levantou e foi até a cozinha abraçando o rapaz por trás._

_Inuyasha parou de novo de preparar a comida e fechou os olhos, curtindo o carinho de Kagome, se virou a ergueu do chão para depois colocá-la sentada no balcão da cozinha. A beijou, no começo um beijo terno depois foi ficando mais intenso, ele a apertava de encontro ao seu corpo, arranhando de leve a blusa da garota nas partes das costas._

"– _Kagome, é melhor nós pararmos" Falou se afastando_

"– _Sim é melhor" Buscando fôlego_

_Um tempo mais tarde Inuyasha já havia conseguido jantar e Kagome foi ligar para a sua prima, avisando que dormiria com ele._

"– _Onde você está?" Falou Sango" – O vovô ficou preocupado, você sumiu depois da celebração"_

"– _Não consegui ficar lá" Respondeu" – O meu pai estava estranho hoje!" _

"– _Kagome seu pai é sempre estranho, me desculpe, mas é verdade"_

"– _E piorou depois da morte da minha mãe, sei lá, acho esse sofrimento dele falso"_

"– _Quer que eu vá te buscar?"_

"– _Não, estou na casa de Inuyasha" Corou" – Vou dormir aqui"_

"– _Na casa do seu hanyou?" Sango riu" – Isso ta ficando sério"_

"– _Eu sei" Sorriu a garota_

_A cada dia o tempo em que ficavam juntos não era mais suficiente para os dois, queriam sempre mais um do outro._

_Inuyasha sem querer escutou a conversa das primas 'mas será que ela falou de coração?' pensou, gostou quando a prima de Kagome usou o termo seu hanyou, e ela não negou._

_Foram dormir, Inuyasha colocou apenas um short de algodão largo e emprestou uma blusa para Kagome, deram um pequeno beijo de boa noite, ele se ajeitou em seus braços e adormeceram um fazendo carinho no outro._

_De madrugada acordou com a garota se debatendo e pedindo socorro, ele a despertou e essa começou a chorar e o abraçou._

"– _Calma já passou" _

"– _O meu pai estava tentando me estrangular, o vi matar a minha mãe e depois ele tentou me estrangular" _

_Kagome estava apavorada, minutos depois conseguiu acalmá-la, ficaram abraçados sentados na cama._

_Ela se soltou do abraço e o beijou apaixonadamente, ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade, até cessarem._

"– _Você é o meu anjo da guarda" O encarava_

"– _Sempre serei" ele acariciava o rosto dela_

_Sem perceberem foram aproximando e se beijaram novamente, ele foi deitando e puxando a garota junto, só que em cima dele, então pararam e ficaram se encarando por um tempo._

"– _Acho que estou apaixonada por você" Falou Kagome ofegante, mas não quebrou o contato dos olhos_

"– _Eu, eu também" Ele fez o mesmo _

"– _Quero ser sua" Continuou a garota_

"– _Kagome, eu te desejo, mas quero que tenha certeza"_

"– _Eu tenho" Quebrou o contato com os olhos virando a cabeça e corou um pouco" – Mas me prometa que será cuidadoso, é a minha primeira vez"_

"– _Eu prometo" A fez encará-lo de novo e beijou os seus lábios_

_**Trocaram de posição o rapaz ficando por cima dela, ele intensificou o beijo, suas línguas dançavam roçando uma na outra, depois ela teve a impressão que ele queria devorá-la, mas não tinha medo, estava com a pessoa que mesmo sem conhecê-la direito lhe estendeu uma mão e sempre estava lá quando ela mais precisava.**_

_**Isso o excitou como ele a desejava, eram uma tortura as vezes que dormiam juntos, e o contato dos dois não passavam de carícias, às vezes intimas, mas não passavam disso. Agora estava fazendo amor com ela, era a sua primeira vez, ia ser o primeiro homem que a tocaria.**_

_**Cessou o beijo mais uma vez, e acariciou o rosto dela, ela sorriu, nunca tinha a visto sorrir desse jeito, até a tristeza em seus olhos tinha sumido. Isso foi o que ele estava esperando para ter certeza se o que estava fazendo era certo.**_

_**Afastou-se e tirou à blusa dela, deixando seu corpo à mostra, somente seu sexo estava coberto por uma minúscula calcinha.**_

_**A beijou, e começou a passar as garras de leve, pela barriga, seios e pescoço dela, isso a arrepiou, ela soltou um gemido que foi abafado pelos lábios dele.**_

_**Depois abandonou os lábios dela, começou a beijar o pescoço, traçando uma linha até chegar aos seios, ele gemeu mais uma vez, ele sugou um mamilo, enquanto acariciava o outro com as ponta dos dedos.**_

"– _**Inuyasha..." Falou rouca" – Eu quero te tocar"**_

"– _**Depois..." também estava rouco" – Quero te beijar e acariciar toda primeiro"**_

"– _**Por favor" ela insistiu" – Também quero te dar prazer"**_

_**Ele se levantou e ficou de joelhos na cama ela ergueu o corpo e se sentou, então ele colocou as mão dela nas laterais de seu pijama ela o olhou e no começo o encarou sem ação, mas depois, retirou a peça de roupa dele, deixando a mostra, o seu membro já ereto.**_

_**Kagome se espantou pelo tamanho, ele percebeu isso, deu um meio sorriso convencido, mas mudou de expressão quando ela começou a massagem, sentir as mão delicadas em seu pênis o enlouquecia.**_

"– _**É assim que você gosta"**_

"– _**sim...hum...é" Gemia **_

_**Ele fechou os olhos, para sentir melhor o toque, até que sentiu o seu pênis ser tocado por algo quente e molhado.**_

_**Abriu os olhos para ver a garota, colocar o membro dentro de sua boca.**_

"– _**Kago...ha...Kagome" Ela beijava, lambia e sugava o seu membro**_

"– _**Você está gostando?" Ela parou e perguntou o encarando**_

"– _**Muito... hum... muito" **_

_**Ele então a segurou em seus ombros e a fez ficar de joelhos, a beijou, parou e acariciou o seu rosto.**_

"– _**Minha Kagome" Foi ditando junto com ela na cama**_

"– _**Mas eu queria continuar, não estava gostando" Protestou**_

"– _**Estava delicioso, esse era o problema" riu" – Eu estou quase gozando, tenho que relaxar um pouco"**_

_**Depois de deitada a beijou de novo e foi descendo uma das mãos a colocando dentro da calcinha dela, e sentiu o sexo dela já úmido, esperando por ele. Levantou-se a encarando, retirou a calcinha e se posicionou entre as pernas dela, levantou uma perna beijou a parte interna da sua coxa.**_

"– _**Agora é a minha vez" Riu abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar o sexo da garota**_

_**Ela gemia, ele então começou a brincar como antes nos seus seios, com a língua, mas dessa vez em clitóris, ao mesmo tempo, em que colocava dois dedos com muito cuidado por causa das garras, dentro de sua vagina. Minutos depois Kagome gozou, enquanto ele se levantou e a beijou.**_

"– _**Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, queria ela toda entregue a ele sem dúvidas e arrependimentos.**_

"– _**Pare de falar" Ela respondeu ofegante" – E faça logo amor comigo "Sorriu para ele**_

_**Ele voltou a beijar com mais intensidade, então pegou uma camisinha que já tinha deixado separado a colocou em seu membro que estava para explodir de tanto tesão.**_

_**Ela afastou mais as pernas, ele se deitou em cima dela, e com a ajuda se uma de suas mãos guiou o seu pênis para dentro da vagina dela, assim controlaria melhor a força. Ele então a penetrou rompendo a membrana da virgindade dela.**_

_**Kagome gemeu dessa vez de dor, Inuyasha a encarava, estava se controlando, o desejo era muito grande,afastou um pouco o seu corpo do dela e começou a acariciar o seu clitóris, para ela relaxar melhor e sentir o mesmo prazer que ele. **_

_**Atendendo as preces dele, ela começou a mexer os quadris, sorriu, poderia continuar.**_

_**Seus corpos começaram a dançar, ela acompanhava o ritmo das estocadas dele, ele segurava os quadris dela auxiliando. Gemiam, se declaravam um para o outro, até que ela gozou pela segunda vez, ele segundos depois deu duas longas estocadas nela e gozou na segunda, apertando forte seu corpo contra o dela.**_

_**Desabou e se deitou em cima dos seus seios.**_

"– _**Meu Inuyasha" ela sorria, e nesse momento sabia que realmente estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele**_

"– _**Minha Kagome" Levantou a cabeça e deu um selinho em seus lábios, queria ficar assim com ela para sempre.**_

_Fim do Flashback_

Uma solitária lágrima escorreu pelo canto de um dos olhos de Kagome, depois de tanto tempo se reencontraram, ela mais uma vez precisando dele. Secou a lágrima meio sem jeito, e prometeu tentar não chorar, ele agora estava ajudando o seu pai, se vingando dela, ou era só um peão manipulado por ele?

A única coisa que sabia, era que precisava fugir o mais rápido possível, isso era questão de vida ou morte para ela.

"– Droga não consegui descobrir nada" Sango andava de um lado para o outro na sala do seu apartamento, Miroku a olhava já entediado e cansado sentado no sofá branco" – E na empresa conseguiu filtrar alguma informação?" Falou agora parando e olhando para o rapaz

"– Não, mas a Kagura foi maldosamente criticar a Kagome comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu sou amigo dela"

"– Isso é um joguinho, mas o que ela disse?"

"– Me contou a última façanha da dela" Sango se sentou ao seu lado para escutá-lo, o rapaz levantou não queria ficar perto da garota quando contasse, tinha receio da sua reação.

"– A Kagome foi pega transando dentro do carro, já era de dia, e estava drogada, parece que acharam cocaína dentro do carro." Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha" – O cara como era filho de um figurão da política, foi logo solto e quem ia pagar o pato seria a ela, se Naraku não tivesse aparecido com esse papo de problemas psiquiátricos"

"– A K-chan você também vacila" Falou com as mãos no rosto representando impaciência

"– Também acho" Respondeu Miroku, mas foi fuzilado com um olhar de poucos amigos de Sango" – Escutei outra coisa mas como deve ser um comentário louco, nem dei crédito"

"– E o que seria?"

"– Estava chegando à recepção da presidência quando peguei uma discussão da Kikyou e da Kagura já no final"

"– E o que há de relevante, a Kagura vive implicando com as secretárias do meu tio"

"– Ela estava falando para a Kikyou que algum conhecido dela, era tão incompetente que não ia consegui levar a K-chan de carro até o hospital" Suspirou o rapaz" – Isso deixou a Kikyo vermelha de raiva"

"– Mas isso é importante" Sango começou a se alegrar" – Então deve ser perto esse hospital, e deve ser algum conhecido da secretária"

"– Vou tentar descobrir mais coisas amanhã" Miroku sentou e colocou as mãos de Sango entre as suas" – Sou amigo do noivo da Kikyou, o Inuyasha asseçor do Naraku, vou falar com ele amanhã"

"– Inuyasha" Repetiu Sango" – Esse nome não me estranho"

"– Bem, estou com sono" Se levantou levando a garota junto" – Vou para casa, ou posso dormir aqui e te fazer companhia" Sorriu malicioso

Sango soltou as mãos da dele foi até a porta e a abriu

"– Boa noite Miroku, amanhã nos vemos" Ela deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz que passou de cabeça baixo e desapontado" – E muito obrigada por estar me ajudando a procurar a minha prima"

"– Você sabe que pode contar comigo, e a K-chan é minha amiga" Se despediu e foi embora

Acordou com a luz fraca da manhã, se espreguiçou, e bocejou, não acreditava que conseguiu dormir como um bebê mesmo naquela situação, 'devia estar muito cansado' pensou. Lembrou-se também da frustração da noite anterior, ela não se lembrava mais dele, deitou mais uma vez a cabeça no travesseiro, emburrado.

Então se lembrou de um detalhe que lhe passou despercebido ontem

"– Inuyasha.............."

Ela tinha o chamado pelo nome, e ele não se apresentou ' A Kagome! Querendo me fazer de bobo mais uma vez' pensou, mas der repente reparou em um odor que o enjoou, sangue.

Virou-se e olhou a garota na posição que ele a havia deixado, olhando perdido para o teto, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e os pulsos..., sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, os pulsos dela estavam em carne viva, o sangue escorria pelos braços dela.

"– O que você fez Kagome" Pulou da cama até a dela

"– ...." Ela não respondia, seu queixo batia de leve, não sabia se era para segurar o choro ou pela dor que devia estar sentindo.

Não suportava vê-la dessa forma, e isso foi causado por ele, por mais que ela o tenha magoado, isso era demais.

Pegou as chaves das algemas que estava dentro da fronha do travesseiro em que ele dormia e as abriu, ficou de prontidão para o caso dela o atacar, mas isso não aconteceu, somente escutou um pequeno gemido e uma lágrima que ela não conseguiu segurar.

'Burra, burra' Pensava, estava com os pulsos feridos seriamente e com o corpo todo dolorido, com câimbras principalmente nos braços. A dor era insuportável, não conseguia controlar o tremor do queixo, queria sair correndo e gritar, mas estava fraca e cansada , quase entregando os pontos.

Viu Inuyasha a soltar, e carregá-la até o banheiro, ela queria lhe bater, ofender e gritar para que ele nunca mais tocasse nela. Mas não tinha forças, pelo menos pode se deliciar com a expressão de remorsos no rosto dele

' Inuyasha você não mudou em nada' pensou e fechou os olhos.

"– Kagome, você vai ter que estender os braços para frente, preciso lavá-los" Estava nervoso" – consegue fazer isso? Balance pelo menos à cabeça" Ela balançou em negativa, mas sem o encarar.

O que ele fez em seguida a surpreendeu, ele abriu o chuveiro e testou a temperatura da água se sentou no vaso sanitário e a colocou sentada em seu colo delicadamente, isso despertou lembranças nos dois, estendeu os braços dela, os lavando.

Kagome gemia de dor, ele tinha que ser firme, se não lavasse em água quente poderia infeccionar, a olhou queria tanto pegar a dor dela para ele, mas era impossível.

Então sem suportar mais a dor das feridas e do corpo, além do cansaço a garota desmaiou.

**Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Adorei escrever esse capítulo, principalmente porque ela não seria assim. Como já disse comecei a escrever essa a uns anos atrás, e tive que deixá-la, por problemas pessoais, juntamente com as minhas outras, e a idéia anterior era que Inuyasha só iria consolar Kagome dessa briga com Naraku, e iriam almoçar juntos. Eles se encontrariam anos depois na viagem, é claro que Inuyasha cria uma fascinação por ela.**

**Aí quando reler para dar continuação, notei que faltava um tempero a mais, e essa foi a minha idéia.**

**No próximo eu comento os reviews, e muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando.**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs Mary**


	4. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Gostaria de avisar para vocês meus queridos leitores, que irei retornar a postar capítulos novos para as minhas fanfictions.**

**Por motivos, de causa maior precisei me ausentar por um período longo, mas como depois da tempestade sem vem a calmaria, estou cheia de inspiração, vontade de continuar, e até escrever novas fics.**

**Então para quem estava acompanhando **

**- "Amor louco amor"**

**- "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Brevemente, se possível até o final da próxima semana, estarei postando mais um capítulo de cada, sendo que eles estão quase prontos.**

**O único problema para elas é que infelizmente não vou revisá-las e corrigi-las, então vocês encontraram muitos erros, mas prometo que os próximos não serão assim.**

**Para as fics**

**- "The trip" - Eu a postei de novo, revisada e com novidades na história**

**Fics novas**

**- "A proposta" – Terceiro capítulo em fase de revisão**

**- "O baile" – Minha primeira fic terá continuação, com a vida deles na faculdade, mas não para agora.**

**Qualquer dúvida me mandem reviews, pois postarei esse aviso em todas as minhas então a mandem na respectiva fic, em que o leu.**

**Gostaria também que alguém se habilita a revisar os capítulos, assim me pouparia tempo e as fics serão postadas mais rápido.**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


	5. Feridas abertas

**The Trip **

**Capítulo 4 – Feridas abertas**

Inuyasha praguejou levando a garota desfalecida até o quarto e a deitando na cama rasgou um lençol e enrolou nos pulsos, para estancar o sangue, arrumou o quarto e o limpou para não levantar suspeitas, colocou seu casaco em Kagome, assim tamparia os faixas sujas de sangue. Saiu do quarto a carregando nos braços e a acomodando dentro do carro, examinou disfarçadamente os pulsos dela, ainda sangravam, menos mais sangravam.

'Tenho que arrumar um jeito de levá-la para um hospital' Pensou

Rumou ao escritório do motel para entregar as chaves do quarto.

"E como foi a noite? Agitada?" O mesmo funcionário ou quem sabe o dono, lhe chamou a atenção.

"Ótima!" Inuyasha aproveitou do cara hentai e sorriu malicioso ao perguntar "Acabei com a minha namorada nessa noite, sabe como é está com o corpo todo dolorido, e as mulheres enchem o saco com essas besteiras"

Enquanto o hanyou falava maior ficava o sorriso malicioso do homem.

"Então teria algum hospital por aqui para medicá-la?" Chegou mais perto do homem "Tenho que aproveitar a viagem, a noite promete!"

"Sinto em lhe informar amigo, terá que aturar a mulher desse jeito" O homem balançou a cabeça "Só temos hospital na próxima cidade, aqui só mesmo uma clínica veterinária"

Inuyasha ficou pensativo, até chegar ao hospital poderia acontecer algo grave com Kagome, não sabia se os ferimentos atingiram alguma veia, fora a infecção, teria então que partir para a segunda opção mesmo sabendo que ela ia ficar uma fera com ele.

"Onde fica a clínica veterinária?"

"Enviou os documentos como lhe pedi?" Um velho senhor perguntou ao rapaz que acabou de entrar em sua biblioteca.

"Sim, vovô" Falou Souta "Mas recebi informações que Naraku a tirou da cidade e vai interná-la em uma clínica psiquiátrica"

"Temos que agir rápido" Suspirou pesadamente o velho passando a mão pelos poucos fios de cabelo que lhe restam "Ele não vai interná-la e sim tentar matá-la na viagem"

O rapaz alto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes o fitava concordando com a sua afirmação, Naraku já havia tirado muito dele, e agora que encontrara a sua irmã, provavelmente única parente de sangue que lhe restava, ele estava tentando machucá-la, isso não iria permitir.

Sango batia as unhas da mão na mesa impacientemente, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, e sabia que isso iria piorar se não encontrasse a prima.

Para piorar, não parava de pensar em Miroku, realmente o hentai estava conquistando um espaço em seu coração, o pior maior do que ela gostaria.

"Doutora Sango" Foi a secretária em sua porta "Uma senhora idosa está pedindo para a senhorita recebê-la"

"Pode deixá-la entrar, deve ser a Kaede" Respondeu sem levantar o olhar, a secretária estava achando estranho o comportamento da chefa. Desconfiava que fosse alguma coisa relacionada à prima dela, mas isso não era novidade para ninguém, a milionária sempre aprontava e Sango tinha que tirá-la das enrascadas.

"Sango" Kaede entrou na sala "Você me chamou?"

"Miroku não conseguiu descobrir nada ainda, está muito difícil!" Suspirou a advogada "Você estava junto quando a levaram para essa viagem e eles não deram nenhuma pista do destimo, pelo menos uma palavra, nada escrito na ambulância?"

"Ela não foi de ambulância" A garota abriu a boca surpresa "Eles foram em um pálio simples, e o motorista parecia um jovem yocai"

"Por que, Naraku , mandaria viajar assim?"

"Não queria levantar suspeitas" Kaede continuou "E vai ser uma viagem de pelo menos três dias"

"Três dias!!!" Ela levantou da mesa em um pulo "Impossível! Naraku está tramando alguma coisa"

"Mas pelo menos o rapaz não era como os capangas de Naraku, ele até parecia conhecer a Kagome e gostar dela, ele a olhava com carinho e ficou indignado com o tratamento que os enfermeiros estavam dando para ela"

Kaede ficou pensativa "Eu até me senti segura e ele não me estranho"

"Agora que eu não estou entendendo nada" Sango a encarou "Você acha mesmo que ele a conhecia?"

"Deu impressão que sim, aliás ele acho que ele não é um yocai e sim hanyou"

"Vou averiguar essas informações" Foi em direção a senhora

"Sango tenho que ir" Kaede se preparou para sair da sala "Podem sentir a minha falta em casa"

"Kaede me mantenha informada, obrigada pelas informações e cuidado, não queria te envolver nessa" tocou em seu ombro de forma carinhosa

"Vocês são meu tesouro, menina" Sorriu Sango "Dou a minha vida para ver vocês duas bem, como faria para ver Megumi, mas infelizmente não consegui salva-la"

"Eu sei querida Kaede, mas vamos encontrar Kagome, só quero que você se cuide, por que ela irá precisar de nós quando voltar" Assentiu senhora saindo da sala

Sango ficou pensativa por um momento, essas informações a deixaram muito confusa, e estava realmente preocupada com Kaede, teve até que marcar um encontro com a senhora, pois era perigoso se falarem por telefone. Tinha que fazer uma coisa que evitou na manhã toda, ligar para Miroku.

Kagome acordou com a cabeça latejando de dor e o estomago embrulhado, se levantou, e olhou assustada para onde se encontrava deitada, parecia uma maca, só que em vez de colchão havia uma grande bandeja de aço inox. Procurou um banheiro ou uma lixeira, pois não agüentaria mais segurar, avistou a lixeira e vomitou, mas como não havia nada em seu estômago, só foi bili que botou para fora.

Sentiu uma forte dor, nos dois pulsos e os olhou estavam enfaixados com gaze, aí se lembrou de todo o ocorrido, mordeu o lábio inferior, onde estaria?

Tentou reconhecer o local, era uma clínica, mas estranha nunca tinha visto uma assim, até o que pareciam pequenas jaulas para gatos e cachorros tinham na sala, quatro no total, em dois pares um em cima do outro.

Olhou para outra parede e viu cartazes, mas esses eram de propagandas de remédios e rações para animais.

"Ele não fez isso!!" Suas sobrancelhas deram um nó

"Ótimo, agora tenho que dar satisfações a Naraku" Inuayasha estava contrariado e muito preocupado, com a humana que transportava. Pegou o celular que o pai da garota lhe dera para casos de emergência, nele só continha em sua agenda o número do humano. Apertou o botão de ligar e ficou esperando o celular ser atendido.

"O que quer Inuyasha?" Naraku estava aborrecido na outra linha "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha filha?"

"Ela sofreu alguns pequenos ferimentos" Inuyasha tinha que usar as palavras certas, logo ele que não era bom para isso "Se feriu tentando soltar das algemas"

"Como ela está?" Sentiu a voz de Naraku preocupada

"Está bem agora, só que ainda não saímos para a estrada" tentou ficar calmo "Ela acordou quando chegamos a um hotel, estava muito agitada então eu tive que deixá-la dormir algemada"

"Continue" Naraku parecia angustiado "Mas e os tranqüilizantes?"

"Quando eu acordei de manhã, ela estava sangrando, os pulsos machucados, estanquei o sangue, e a trouxe para uma clínica próxima" Suspirou ao continuar "Não quis lhe dopar, não concordo com isso"

"E por isso, você dormiu e deixou a minha filha acordada para ela tentar cortar os pulsos?" Naraku explodiu

"Ficou... ficou louco, ela só tentou se soltar" Foi surpreendido pela afirmação do humano, suicídio não, a Kagome não faria isso.

"Não, você é incapaz de ver, a minha Kagome tentou se matar" Parecia que estava chorando "Ela realmente está muito doente"

Inuyasha ficou estupefato com o que escutava do homem, Kagome tentou se suicidar? Não poderia ser, não a garota cheia de vida por quem ele se apaixonou, a garota que anos antes se entregou a ele.

"Escute" Naraku tentava se recuperar "E o médico? Fez muitas perguntas?"

"Ele ficou um pouco nervoso, mas dei uma explicação bem convincente" Se lembrou que usou a mesma desculpa com o cara do hotel, o pior é que o veterinário não ficou espantado como se sadomasoquismo fosse normal naquela região.

O hanyou olhou em volta do local, estavam isolados, um lugar que se poderia fazer de tudo e não ser descoberto, não gostava do local, tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

"Me dé o endereço não quero ninguém denegrindo a imagem da minha filha"

"O que pensa em fazer?"

"Ora sou um homem rico, vou pagar o médico pelo seu silêncio"

Inuyasha deu as informações que Naraku pediu e depois desligou, ia esperar Kagome acordar antes que eles continuarem a viagem teriam que "colocar os pontos nos is". Não queria dopá-la e muito menos algemá-la de novo, ela vai ter que colaborar.

Então com a sua audição apurada escutou o telefone tocando e sendo atendido, entrou para averiguar, já que o veterinário não se encontrava no momento, recebeu um chamado de alguma fazenda na região e o deixou tomando conta da clínica.

(minutos antes)

Kagome queria gritar e dar um escândalo, mas se viu em uma situação de sorte, 'como se o que estava acontecendo com ela tem alguma coisa a haver com sorte' pensou, a clínica parecia estar vazia, ótima oportunidade para fugir.

Olhou a janela e a abriu, mas fez uma careta, grades de proteção, xingou, não é possível, então em cima da mesa ela vislumbrou uma imagem, sorriu, era mais valioso do que um diamante para ela, um telefone.

Aproximou-se da mesa e o tocou delicadamente como se fosse um objeto frágil, se não conseguisse escapar agora pelo menos alguém viria buscá-la, mas quem? Quem iria se opuser a seu pai dessa maneira, sorriu de novo, só havia uma pessoa, sua prima Sango.

Tirou o telefone do gancho e ligou para o celular da prima, chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu.

"Sango, por favor, atende essa droga de telefone" Mordeu os lábios e tentou ligar de novo, nada.

Sango estava entrando em sua sala, já ia saindo para se encontrar com Miroku, e notou que havia duas ligações perdidas de um número desconhecido fora da cidade, resolveu retornar.

"Aló, alguém acabou de me ligar desse núme..."

"_Sango?" _

"Kagome?" Era a sua prima desaparecida suspirou aliviada "Querida onde você está? Estou desesperada não vou deixar o seu pai te internar"

Kagome quase enfartou, levou um susto tão grande quando o telefone começou a tocar, estendeu a mão tremula para atender, e colocou o fone no ouvido, reconhecendo a voz.

"Eu não sou louca" Foi só o que conseguiu falar com a prima, e começou a chorar

"_Sim eu sei, mas, por favor, me diga onde está"_ Sango também ficou desesperada e as lágrimas inundavam os seus olhos

"Não sei onde estou, mas a clínica psiquiátrica fica em Wak......" De repente Kagome escuta batidas na porta, e ela é arrombada, então Inuyasha a segura pelo braço e toma o telefone dela.

"Haaaaaaaa, me larga Inuyasha" Ela grita mais pelo susto

"_Kagome, Kagome, o que aconteceu?"_ Inuyasha joga o aparelho na parede espatifando em vários pedaços

"O que você pensa que ta fazendo?" Ele estava bem aborrecido e ameaçou avançar na garota apavorada "Com quem que você estava falando?"

"SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!" Gritou chorando "NÃO VOU TE FALAR"

"ANTES IDIOTA DO QUE UMA LOUCA SUÍCIDA" Também gritou, mas inesperadamente a garota avançou para cima dele, dando socos em seu peito em um ataque de fúria.

Ele ficou parado sem reação só a olhava, enquanto ela o dava pequenos socos em seu peito, chorava, xingava, via a sua grande frustração. Só se defendeu e a segurou quando viu que seus ferimentos haviam aberto, então puxou a garota de encontro com o seu corpo deitando a sua cabeça em seu peito a acalentando.

Kagome ia chutá-lo, mas não resistiu e deixou ser levada pelos carinhos do seu ex namorado, fechando os olhos, tentou relaxar, mas não conseguiu, pois os seus pulsos voltaram a doer muito.

"Está doendo" Levantou a cabeça e se soltou do abraço olhando os pulsos espantada.

"O que você queria? Deveria estar de repouso!" Inuyasha respondeu ríspido, o encanto acabou "O médico logo voltará e vai fazer outro curativo" Foi em direção a porta que arrombou para colocá-la no lugar

"Você quer dizer o veterinário logo irá trocar os meus curativos" Ela falou com raiva e ele deu um sorriso irônico

"Está sendo tratado por um especialista"

Kagome deu um impulso e se sentou na maca, com as pernas penduradas do lado de fora e olhava a cena.

"Desde quando virou um lacaio do meu pai, Inuyasha?"

"Não sou lacaio do seu pai" Respondeu largando a porta e se virando para ela "Só recebi uma ordem do meu chefe"

"Você costumava odiar as ordens do meu pai" Sussurrou

"Por que tentou se matar?" deu um passo em sua direção ela o encarou espantada com a afirmação "Por que começou a usar drogas e a beber? Por que fez tantas coisas erradas Kagome? Quer mesmo se destruir, e as pessoas que a amam?"

O que Inuyasha queria perguntar-lhe era o por que o tinha abandonado e humilhá-lo, mas se segurou isso era passado a garota que estava ali não era mais a sua doce Kagome, agora nem mesmo a imagem lhe lembrava a quem ele se apaixonou, era uma casca, uma pessoa autodestrutiva.

"Eu não tentei me matar e nunca me droguei, metade das coisas que dizem que fiz é mentira" Ele estava bem perto

"Não imagina o que eu senti quando vi o seu estado nessa manhã!" Segurou o queixo dela e fez com que ela o encarasse "Quer mesmo terminar como a sua mãe e o seu avô?"

"Você não sabe o que está falando" Respondeu entre os dentes

"Só sei que estou feliz por não fazer mais parte da sua vida" Soltou o rosto da garota bruscamente

Isso foi como uma facada em seu peito estava certa agora ele, era um lacaio do seu pai que só pensava em se vingar dela, e como gostaria de jogar na cara dele tudo o que passou todas as lágrimas que chorou.

"Então aproveitou que meu pai quer se livrar de mim, para se vingar" Falou com um pequeno sorriso e em tom de sarcasmo "Tão clichê!"

"Me vingar? Eu nem me lembrava de você" Bateu a mão no peito e apontou para ela "Só foi mais uma que freqüentou a minha cama" Sorriu

"Sem essa" Ela riu "Precisava ver a sua cara de decepção quando fingi não te reconhecer" Deu uma gargalhada

"Lógico estou acostumado a ser inesquecível para as muitas que transei" Cruzou os braços, para conter a vontade de pegá-la pelos ombros e a sacudir "Mas quando se tratam de putinhas mimadas que transam com muitos isso fica mais difícil" Ela desceu e ficou na sua frente, e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

Inuyasha tocou a face dolorida e lançou um olhar furioso para a garota, o dela não estava muito diferente para ele.

"Acho melhor você controlar os seus modos" Colocou o dedo no rosto dela "Ou eu vou fazer você sentir mais dor do que nunca em sua vida" Rosnou

"Quero vocês fora do meu consultório" Falou o veterinário de acabara de chegar "Aqui não é motel"

Na cabeça de Inuyasha cresceu uma grande gota, a ameaça que fez a Kagome foi interpretada de outra forma pelo homem 'Realmente muito sadomasoquistas passam por aqui' pensou

Olhou para garota, mas não conseguiu impedir que ela corresse em direção do médico.

"Doutor me ajude, ele me seqüestrou" Falou desesperada e chorosa não podia perder outra oportunidade

"Não adianta garota" Balançou a cabeça "Devia estar de repouso ao invés de praticar esse tipo de sexo"

"Sexo?" Ela repetiu

"Você acha que eu nunca vi a representação de um seqüestro para realizar uma fantasia sexual" Olhou para os pulsos da garota "Vou trocar os curativos"

Naraku estava com um grande sorriso enquanto se vestia o que não passou despercebido por Kagura que acabara de sair do banheiro, ele havia passado a noite na casa dela.

"Boas notícias?" Kagura perguntou tirando o roupão e trocando de roupa, virou de costas para ele esperando uma resposta, até que sentiu o corpo masculino lhe agarrar por trás, e uma língua quente passar pelo seu pescoço.

"Sim minha cara. Tão boa que merece uma comemoração!" Respondeu Naraku que em seguida rasgou a calcinha já posta por Kagura, e abrindo o zipper de sua calça.

"**Alguma... coisa em relação a... sua filha?" Perguntou entre gemidos, pois ele a estava penetrando com seu membro de uma só vez em seu sexo, ela então encostou as mãos na parede mais próxima procurando apoio e levantou um pouco os quadris para facilitar a penetração. Adorava o modo violento de Naraku.**

"**O idiota...humm...do hanyou...a deixou algemada...haaa...sem dopá-lae ela...humm...se feriu tentando escapar...hummm" Gemia e falava entre uma estocada e outra**

**Kagura ficou então arrepiada, não pelo orgasmo que se aproximava, mas pela frieza do homem com quem transava que conseguia ficar excitado e fazer sexo, depois de receber a notícia que a filha estava ferida.**

"**Haaaaaaa Naraku..." Gozou, ele então aumentou a força das estocadas e logo depois foi a sua vez, se soltando da yocai momentos depois, entre eles não havia nenhum carinho, mesmo depois da transa, era somente sexo.**

"Miroku, Miroku, a Kagome me ligou" Sango saía correndo do prédio em direção ao amigo.

"Kagome?" Piscou várias vezes "O...O que ela disse? Ela está bem?"

"Não deu para conversar muito, alguém a impediu" Abraçou o amigo "Estou feliz por ter escutado a voz dela" Deixou umas lágrimas escorresse pelo rosto, então se soltou do rapaz e se olharam corados.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Miroku limpou as lágrimas que teimosamente ainda escorriam e depois lhe deu um beijo no rosto "Você não conseguiu descobrir nada com Kaede?"

"Estou confusa" ela colocou as mãos na sua nuca massageando, Miroku sorriu era um cacoete da garota quando ela tentava se concentrar para raciocinar algo difícil "Ela não foi de ambulância e sim de carro, o yocai que a está levando parece conhecê-la, foi a Kaede que me disse" Destacou a palavra ao falar

"Lógico que os lacaios de Naraku conhecem Kagome é a filha dele"

"Não ela falou que esse estava preocupado com ela, a olhava com _carinho_"

"Estranho"

"Eles foram de pálio, e não de ambulância"

"Pálio, pálio, eu conheço uma pessoa que tem esse carro e é funcionário da empresa, mas agora..." Suspirou desanimado "Acho melhor ir lá averiguar"

"Centenas de funcionários da empresa devem ter esse carro"

"Mas ele é um yocai, aí já descartamos algumas dezenas"

"Na verdade ela acha que foi um hanyou"

"Bem só indo lá para descobrir"

"Sim eu tenho umas coisa para resolver e..." Parou, pois Miroku segurou a sua mão

"Antes vamos almoçar"

"Isso é um convite ou uma exigência?" Sango sorriu divertida

"Convite, quero que você tenha prazer com a minha companhia" Beijou a mão da garota

"Então vamos" Respondeu corada e se soltando do toque e virando o rosto, pois o mesmo estava muito vermelho.

Depois de duas horas seguiram viagem, mas não sem antes de algemá-la dentro do carro, Kagome estava com raiva e magoada, sua dor interior era tanta que quase não sentia mais as dores físicas. Ficou o trajeto em silêncio, e fuzilando Inuyasha com o olhar.

"Cara feia é fome" Falou o hanyou com um sorrisinho de lado

"Pode ser" Respondeu ela dando de ombros "Está exercendo a função muito bem de carrasco, não me alimentou ainda"

"Não seja por isso" Ele segurou o volante com uma mão e com o outro braço, procurou algo no bando de trás do carro "Toma!" Achou uma sacola de chips e jogou para ela

"Fico até emocionada com a sua inteligência!" Ela não se mexeu para pegar a sacola que caiu em seu colo "Como espera que eu abra esse saco e coma com as mãos algemadas? Seu idiota!"

"Feh" Ele nem a olhou estava prestando atenção na estrada "Agora vou ter que te dar na boca?"

"Não aceitaria isso nunca" De repente os dois se encararam estavam e mergulharam em lembranças.

_FlashBack_

_Inuyasha havia tido alta do hospital e estava em casa deitado em sua cama, estava se sentindo um inútil, por ter sido pego de surpresa pelos yocais e ter se machucado muito, quebrou um braço e duas costelas. Pelo menos ela estava bem, se arrepiou de lembrar que se a garota não tivesse se atrasado em se arrumar teria saído de casa com ele e o pior poderia ter acontecido._

_Kagome entrou em seu quarto com um grande prato de sopa, lhe tirando de seus pensamentos, sentando-se ao seu lado e começou a dar generosas colheradas em sua boca._

"_Abre a boquinha nenê" Ela falava com voz de criancinha_

"_Meu orgulho de macho foi pela descarga abaixo" Uma grande gota surgiu na cabeça do hanyou, ele cruzou os braços de modo desajeitado por causa dos ferimentos e virou o rosto. "Feh!"_

"_Não reclama, o médico falou que se ficar em repouso, as suas costelas e o seu braço vão melhorar rapidinho" Tinha um tom indignado "E se ficar assim com essa cara eu vou embora"_

"_É constrangedor" Falou com as olherinhas caídas fazendo charme para ela "Não quero que vá embora, só que eu detesto sopa de legumes"_

"_Você não pode comer qualquer coisa seu estomago está fraco por causa dos remédios" Sorriu "Foi a Kaede que fez e trouxe, eu pedi a ela"_

"_Queria eu estar cuidando de você" Falou tristemente_

"_Não fica assim" Passou a mão no rosto dele "Depois do almoço eu vou te ajudar a tomar um banho e se sentirá melhor" Olhou para o rosto do namorado que lhe sorria maliciosamente "Não o médico falou repouso"_

"_Feh! Sou um hanyou e vou me recuperar rápido e ainda tenho resistência à dor" Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior_

"_Mas de barriga cheia não faz bem, você pode enfartar"_

_Então Inuyasha com a mão que estava livre pegou o prato da garota rapidamente, antes que ela reagisse e o colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira, depois a puxou de maneira que ela se sentasse sobre as suas coxas. Ela lhe olhava espantada, ele então voltou a sorrir maliciosamente e elevou um pouco corpo que estava recostado aproximando o seu rosto do dela._

"_Quero o meu banho agora!!!!!!!" A beijou_

"_Não, você não pode!" Ela falou entre os lábios dos dois, mas não conseguiu resistir e retribuiu ao beijo._

_**Então ele se afastou um pouco dela, e com o braço bom, começou a abaixar as alças do vestido que ela usava, deixando a mostra os seus seios, ele começou a admirá-los, recostou o seu corpo nos travesseiros de novo, e puxou o da namorada, ela ficou inclinada em cima dele, com os seios dela em sua boca. Os beijou e sugou, arrancando suspiros dela, voltou o seu rosto para ela e a beijou cheio de desejo.**_

"_**Temporariamente eu não poderei agir muito" Ele falou rouco "Então você comandará"**_

_**Ela sorriu encabulada e saiu de cima dele, puxou o lençol, acariciou o membro já enrijecido e o colocou para fora, então começou a sugá-lo.**_

"_**Haaa, como eu gostaria ... de te acariciar também ...hum" Gemia e suspirava**_

_**Kagome parou um pouco e foi até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegou uma camisinha e voltou a beijar o membro do namorado.**_

"_**Vem meu amor... humm... pare senão não agüentarei.. .humm... e ... haa ...eu também ...quero que sinta... prazer... haaahumm"**_

_**Ela deu um ultimo beijo em seu membro e colocou a camisinha, depois se sentou em cima dos quadirs dele, de modo em que o pênis dele penetrasse seu sexo, se amaram de maneira delicada e cuidadosa.**_

_Kagome ficou na casa dele por uma semana cuidando de sua recuperação, Inuyasha sarou rápido principalmente por que a garota usava de chantagens para que ele repousasse e se alimentasse, prometendo "prêmios", os dois nunca se sentiram tão próximos a alguém, nem mesmo depois da separação e conhecendo novas pessoas._

_Fim do Flashback_

Kagome virou o rosto, pois uma lágrima solitária teimou em descer de seu olho, ele sentiu o cheiro, sabia que ela também havia se lembrado de quando cuidou dele, então parou o carro no acostamento, pegou a sacola de chips e a abriu. Ela o encarou depois que secou a lágrima na manga da blusa que estava usando.

"O que foi agora?" Sua voz saiu mais chorosa do que desejava

"O que acha?" Ele riu da garota, não com sarcasmo, mas de um jeito carinhoso, pois ali estava a sua doce Kagome, quando lhe fazia pirraça "Vou te dar comida na boca"

"Detesto chips" ela virou o rosto como uma criança e ele ria ainda mais "Se ainda fosse de batata"

Então ele como se lembrasse de algo pegou atrás do carro, um pacote e ficou sorrindo enquanto balançava_ o_ pacote na frente dela de modo infantil, gotas apareceram em sua cabeça.

"Me lembrei que você gostava de batata no sabor cebola e salsa" Abriu o pacote, pegou uma pequena porção e colocou na boca da garota que estava aberta

"Ei!! Falei que não queria comida na boca" Resmungou de boca cheia, isso o fazia sorrir mais

"Come direitinho nenê" A chamou do mesmo jeito que ela fazia quando cuidava dele

"Você podia ser bonzinho comigo e me soltar" Ela tentou convencê-lo depois de engolir as batatas

O sorriso dele então muchou e o encanto havia acabado, mais uma vez.

"Por favor, Inuyasha, não me leve para esse hospício" Implorou, mas para ele soou de um modo falso

"Bela tentativa" Ele deu outra porção para ela, mas desta vez sem o carinho de antes "Não vai conseguir me enganar de novo"

"Me deixe ir embora" Ela falou depois de engolir "Você nunca mais vai falar ouvir de mim"

Ele foi dar mais batatas à garota, mas essa virou o rosto e fechou boca

"Isso seria maravilhoso" Tentou de novo e segurou o rosto dela

"Não quero mais essa porcaria" Agora estava nervosa "Hanyou estúpido!"

"Quem determina as coisas aqui sou eu" Aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela "Sua louca suicida!"

"Me larga!" Cuspiu nele "Tenho nojo de você!"

Ele limpou a saliva dela de seu rosto e sorriu.

"Também não te suporto!" Bufou, seu sangue estava quente e por sorte conseguiu se controlar para não esbofeteá-la.

"Então o que está fazendo aqui?" Ela o olhou, seus olhos estavam embaçados e ardendo tamanho era o esforço para segurar as lágrimas.

"Por que prometi para a minha noiva" Ele disse simplesmente sorrindo se virou para o volante, ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

"Como? O que a sua noiva tem haver com isso" Ela tinha o olhar perdido

"É que se eu conseguir te internar, e vou ter esse prazer de fazê-lo" Ele a olhou de lado e viu que a garota continuava com o olhar na estrada "Serei bem recompensado e conseguirei me casar com a mulher que eu amo"

"...." Ela simplesmente não reagiu, só ficou computando o que ele estava dizendo.

"Ainda bem que você me largou!" Continuou a tortura "Senão eu teria feito cedo ou tarde já estava enjoado do seu drama pessoal de pobre menina rica, queria uma mulher de verdade que eu pudesse amar e não só transar."

"..." Dor interior e nos braços feridos, ele havia conseguido magoá-la.

"Então conheci essa mulher e estou com ela até hoje" sorriu "E vou passar o resto da minha vida feliz ao lado dela"

"..." Não queria falar, chorar, apesar do esforço em vão, só tinha uma vontade, iria fugir.

Ele a olhou interrogativo, essa não era uma reação normal da exnamorada, era para ela estar no mínimo tentando chutá-lo, causando até um acidente.

"Ei! Ficou muda?"

"Não tenho nada para lhe dizer" Secou as lágrimas suspirou fechando os olhos

"Geralmente essa é parte que você me chama de 'hanyou idiota, imbecil', o que foi ficou civilizada?

"O que você quer ouvir?" ela ainda estava calma 'isso chega a ser assustador' pensou ele "quer que eu te xingue ou fale que vou cooperar com você?"

Essa pergunta o pegou de surpresa, o que ele queria na verdade? Que a garota o xingasse e o ofendesse, mas lutando pela sua liberdade e dificultando a missão dele, ou que ela aceite o seu terrível destino e vá ser internada em uma clínica de loucos, para talvez piorar o seu estado emocional e nunca mais sair de lá?

A última opção foi como uma facada perfurando o coração de Inuyasha, e nesse momento mais do que nunca ele percebeu o quanto Naraku foi cruel com os dois, percebeu que queria perturbar mais a sua filha, olhou de lado mais uma vez para a garota, e percebeu que talvez não conseguisse interná-la. Não a sua Kagome.

"Realmente é melhor você ficar calada" Respondeu ríspido

"Sim, mas por que não me responde a minha pergunta?" Ela suspirou "Por que quero que saiba de uma coisa"

Fez uma pausa "Eu não vou facilitar para você, eu prefiro morrer a ter que viver em uma clínica sem esperanças para o futuro, só por que vocês um belo dia acordaram e resolveram se livrar de mim para terem uma vida feliz e prospera"

"Keh!"

"Então o que você quer Inuyasha?" Ela sussurrou e continuou com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

Fim do Capítulo

Olá!!!!!!!!!!

Tenho que pedir desculpas para vocês meus queridos leitores pela demora em atualizar as minhas fics.

Gostaria também de agradecer a todos vocês, principalmente as pessoas que deixam aquele mimo chamado review.

Capítulo grande, mas precisava postar assim para desenvolver melhor a história daqui para frente.

Mais explicações foram dadas, sobre o relacionamento de Kagome e Inuyasha, e dois outros personagens entraram na fic.

Resposta das Reviews

L. Valliere – Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer pelas 3 reviews que você deixou para a minha fic, e tentar responde-las. Tecnicamente é uma louca história de amor, mas tipo uma reconciliação, não como se conheceram na viagem e se apaixonaram, é um pouco diferente.

Quem é que não gostaria de ver o Inu na sua frente só de toalha, de repente por acidente esse abençoado pedaço da pano revolve fazer uma visitinha ao chão?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Como o capítulo já estava pronto resolvi postar logo.

Eu também uma "pontada no coração" com esse capítulo, mas o que ta realmente fazendo a k-chan sofrer é pelo fato do Inu fazer isso com ela, esse capítulo 4 também ficou um pouco triste, mas dias melhores virão para a nossa Kagome.

Quanto a primeira vez deles foi uma surpresa que eu preparei para vcs, mas que eu vou te confessar q não estava na história original e eu tive essa idéia de última hora. Bjs e continue acompanhando.

Krol-chan – Olá!!! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero estar matando a sua curiosidade em cada capítulo. Vou aproveitar e vender o meu peixe, e convidá-la a dar uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics.

Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando o seu review. Bjs

Rei Eve Kovic – É como diz a música de Roberto Carlos "Eu voltei, agora para ficar..." kkkkkkkkk

Fiquei emocionada com a sua declaração de amor, e obrigada pelos elogios a minha fic.

Estava com problemas pessoais, tipo me separei..., mudanças, trabalho e tenho uma filha, então tava osso para escrever, mas sempre tive vontade de voltar, pois é um hobby que eu tenho.

Então um belo dia assistindo o capítulo final de rurouni kenshin que eu ainda não tinha visto, pelo you tube, resolvi dar uma pescoçada pelo site, e quando li as minhas fics esquecidas, realmente tinha que continuar, até pq acho uma sacanegem quem começa e não termina as suas fics, é claro a casos e casos.

Espero que continue escrevendo e deixando a sua review. Bjs

Bjs Mary


End file.
